


The Devil in the Details

by Halevetica



Series: Heaven and Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Hunter Derek Hale, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sequel, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Superwolf, Temporary Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 31,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: It's been a few months since the Winchester brothers killed Ramiel and kept Lucifer from being freed. Things seemed to have slowed down for team free will but not for long. When an unfortunate attack leaves Derek for dead, Stiles will do anything to save him, including following in his brothers footsteps and making a deal with a crossroads demon. He is sure he can work something out with Crowley, after all the king of hell has a well known history for helping the Winchesters. What Stiles doesn't know is, Crowley is MIA and Asmodeus has taken hell for himself, which puts Stiles at the mercy of the bitter prince. Sam, Dean and Derek are furious. Now they must rally together to find a way to get Stiles out of hell, literally.(Sequel to Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell)





	1. Winchesters and co.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I can't promise this is going to be good as I'm not one to write sequels. It also probably won't be nearly as long. But bear with me and feel free to give me your thoughts along the way.  
> I will say, I'm going to do my best to avoid any plot holes, but I struggled to come up with a good idea. I'm still not sure about this one so I may change it if I find it lacking. I will let you know if I do though.  
> Any hints, tips, suggestions welcome!

It had been a quiet few months in the bunker. Sam, Dean, and Stiles had gone on a few hunts here and there, nothing too daunting. Derek was learning the ropes of being a hunter. Cas and Gabriel kept the brothers updated on the business with the angels, which had been quiet themselves. It seemed like the Winchesters and co. were overdue for a disaster. 

-

"No, no, you're holding the blade too tight. There has to be a little give otherwise you'll throw it too hard," Stiles loosened Derek's grip on the throwing knife he was currently holding. 

"Harder than it looks, huh?" Dean smiled from the doorway of the weapons room.

"Surprisingly," Derek nodded as he aimed the blade and watched it bounce off the target and to the ground with a clank.

"Sam sent me to get you two, dinner's ready," Dean said gesturing down the hall with a nod.

"Okay, we'll be right there," Stiles said picking up the knife Derek had thrown.

"You'll get the hang of it," Stiles grinned at his boyfriend. 

"Maybe you're just too distracting," Derek growled playfully as he pulled Stiles to his chest.

Stiles smiled before pressing his lips to Derek's, "Then you can practice with Gabe." 

Derek let out another, less playful, growl. Stiles knew Derek and Gabe got under each others skin. Gabe was too jovial and playful, and Derek was too broody and  serious. The two mixed as well as oil and water. 

"Come on, before Sam serves us up next to the brocolli he's undoubtedly made," Stiles pulled Derek after him.

-

"It's not done yet, Sam," Gabriel pulled the pot holder from his boyfriend's hand.

"I know how to cook, Gabe," Sam rolled his eyes.

"But it's gotta be just right, it still has fourty seconds left," Gabriel said, pointing to the timer that ticked slowly on the counter.

"I don't know why you insist on setting those stupid things, I don't need them," Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Obviously you do, you just tried to take the pie out fourty seconds too early," Gabriel grinned just as the timer went off, "Oh, pie's done." 

"Ooh, did someone say pie?" Dean asked walking into the kitchen with Cas behind him.

"Sure did, classic apple," Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Hell yeah," Dean rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"I thought I smelled apple," Derek nodded walking in with Stiles. 

"I don't know that I'll ever get used to living with a werewolf," Dean shook his head. 

Suddenly Cas and Gabriel went stone still.

"Angel radio?" Sam asked Gabriel, who wore a worried frown.

"Yes, apparently Fenris has escaped from hell and is killing angels," Cas answered.

"I'm sorry, did you say Fenris?" Stiles blinked at the fallen angel. 

"Yes," Cas nodded.

"Fenris, the giant wolf that eats Odin in Norse mythology?" Stiles asked again making sure they were talking about the same Fenris.

"That is only myth, Fenris was created to protect the gates of heaven much like Cerberus protects the gates of hell, however, Lucifer thought it would be fun to turn him into a monster. When God cast Lucifer out, he had Fenris locked away as well," Cas explained. 

"And now he's loose and killing angels specifically, which makes me think he was released," Gabriel added.

"Well how hard can it be to find a giant wolf?" Dean shrugged.

"He's much like hellhounds in the sense that he's invisible unless you're an angel or demon," Cas answered.

"Of course he is," Dean huffed throwing his hands up, "So I say we eat and then come up with a plan."


	2. Deal

The cool air was refreshing as Stiles and Derek walked along the dark street. The last angel death had happened only thirty minutes from the bunker. Stiles and Derek went to find Fenris while Sam and Dean talked to Crowley. Cas and Gabriel were meeting up with Nadia, the angel who took over Naomi's position, to find out anything else about Fenris' escape. 

"You should wear glasses more often, you look hot in them," Stiles smiled at Derek. He and Stiles were wearing glasses torched in holy fire so that they could see the giant wolf they were currently seeking.

Derek smirked at the hunter, "I was thinking the same thing about you." 

Stiles pushed his glasses up his nose as he attempted to hide the blush that filled his cheeks. Stiles still hadn't gotten used to Derek's flirting. It had been four months since the two got together and still Stiles would blush at Derek's compliments, or get butterflies in his stomach when the alpha would touch him unexpectedly.

The two walked down a dirt road that reached near the edge of the woods. Derek paused at a fork in the road. "I hear something."

 

"Something like a deer in the woods or something like a giant wolf eating an angel?" Stiles asked almost nervously. He knew the demon blade would kill Fenris but he still felt a bit worried. Hellhounds were one thing, giant god eating wolves the size of a skyscraper, was another.

"Something like, snarling," Derek answered looking around for any sign of the wolf.

Stiles too, looked around, but neither saw anything.

"Are you sure these glasses work?" Derek asked stepping closer to Stiles. 

"Cas said they would. They worked in the past to find hellhounds," Stiles answered, his tone giving away his nervous state.

"Wait, hold on," Derek stopped and focused his eyes on the field across the road. "I see something."

"I don't see it," Stiles squinted to try and see what Derek saw.

"I have better eyesight than you, stay close and give me the knife." Derek held his hand out towards the hunter.

Stiles handed over the demon blade without hesitation, he knew Derek would be better in a fight against a wolf. 

He followed closely behind Derek as they crossed the road. As they got further into the field Stiles saw a large black figure a few meters away. 

"I see it," Stiles whispered,

"It's eating something," Derek noticed the wolf chewing.

"Gross," Stiles sneered, earning a fond smile from Derek.

"Okay, where did Cas say we needed to stab it?" Derek asked, adjusting his grip on the demon blade.

"Either between the eyes or through the bottom jaw," Stiles answered.

"That won't be hard at all," Derek said sarcastically.

The large wolf turned suddenly as if sensing their presence. 

"Shit," Stiles swore as the wolf's eyes focused on them.

The wolf snarled dropping what looked to be the remains of an angel from his mouth.

"Oh god," Stiles practically gagged at the sight.

Derek readied the knife as the wolf lunged. Stiles dove out of the way as Derek avoided his mouth aiming for the face. The blade managed to scratch the wolf's nose but that was it.

"How the hell are we supposed to get this thing between his eyes?" Derek growled as the wolf snapped at Stiles, who once again dove out of the way.

"I'll distract it and you try and get under him, when he comes at me aim for his jaw," Stiles suggested as he pulled out an angel blade.

"No, that's too dangerous," Derek snapped, avoiding a large set of gnashing teeth.

"Damn it, Derek just do it," Stiles yelled. He was in no mood to fight with Derek. 

Instead of listening to Stiles, Derek let out a high pitched whistle which caused the wolf to turn towards him.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Stiles demanded as Derek stepped towards the wolf.

Fenris snarled as he went for Derek. Instead of moving out of the way Derek thrust the blade towards the wolf's mouth.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled as he rushed towards where Fenris fell over, dead. Derek had done it, he'd killed Fenris.

Stiles saw the alpha laying still, his body contorted in an unnatural way. 

"No," Stiles whispered in disbelief as he reached Derek's side.

"Derek. Derek, wake up." Stiles pulled his boyfriend away from the dead wolf. He checked his pulse but couldn't find one.

"No. No, no, no." Stiles laid his head on Derek's chest, listening for a heartbeat. There was none.

Tears filled Stiles eyes as he begged Derek to wake up. He couldn't lose him, not like this. 

Suddenly an idea popped into Stiles' head. He picked up Derek's body and drug him back to the fork in the road. 

Stiles layed Derek down and hurried to his car, which sat a few yards away. 

He opened the trunk and dug around for the box. He then pulled an old ID from his collection and tore off the picture of him. 

Stiles opened the box, "Cat bone, yarrow, graveyard dirt, and a picture of the summoner." He had all the ingredients to summon a crossroads demon. He kept the ingredients in his trunk just in case. 

He made his way back to Derek and buried the box. 

"Come on," Stiles mumbled impatiently. He knew that he could probably work something out with Crowley, he just needed to make the deal first. 

"I thought you Winchesters knew better," A blonde woman spoke making Stiles turn around. 

"Bring him back," Stiles ordered though it came out as more of a beg. 

"Ooh, broken neck, that's painful," The demon said looking down at Derek's body.

"I want him back," Stiles said taking a step towards the blonde.

"A Winchester making a demon deal for a werewolf, there's something I never thought I'd see," The demon grinned. She was toying with him.

"Just tell me how many years I get," Stiles was getting impatient. 

"Hmm, I have a better idea, how about instead of your soul, you come do the kings bidding," The blonde smiled. 

"For how long?" Stiles asked frowning. Normally they were all for getting a Winchester's soul.

"Ten years," The demon answered.

Stiles looked down at Derek's dead body. Ten years as Crowley's paperboy. He could get out of that easy enough.

"Wait, so no hell?" Stiles asked.

"You'll be wherever the king wants you, for ten earthly years," The blonde answered with a simple shrug.

"When do I go?" Stiles asked looking at Derek again.

"Immediately."

"Give me time to say goodbye," Stiles bargained.

"You get one minute," The demon huffed. 

"Fine, deal," Stiles nodded.

"Let's seal this deal like adults, shall we?" The demon leaned in pressing her lips to Stiles'.

When she pulled away, Stiles turned to Derek, who woke up abruptly.

"Derek," Stiles threw himself into the werewolf.

"What happened?" Derek looked around, his eyes landing on the demon. "Who's that?" 

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time to explain, just do me a favor, take this box to Sam and Dean, okay? Tell them I have to serve the king for ten earthly years," Stiles shoved the box of ingredients he'd used to summon the demon, into Derek's hands.

"What? What's that mean?" Derek frowned down at the box.

"Derek," Stiles lifted his boyfriend's chin so that Derek's green eyes met Stiles' whiskey brown ones, "I love you, more than anything. I promise I'll see you soon," 

"What's going on?" Derek asked, worry laced in his tone.

"Time to go," The demon gripped Stiles' shoulder causing both of them to disappear leaving Derek confused and alone.


	3. Asmodeus

Dean sat impatiently waiting to hear from Stiles. He and Derek had been gone for almost two hours and he hadn't heard a thing, he was beginning to grow nervous. 

"He still hasn't called?" Sam asked in a concerned tone.

Just as Dean was about to answer, the door opened.

"Sam, Dean!" Derek's voice yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Sam asked noticing Stiles wasn't with him. 

"It's Stiles, he's gone," Derek answered.

"Gone, what do you mean gone?" Dean snapped, standing abruptly.

"I don't know, all I remember was shoving the demon blade into Fenris, then I woke up and Stiles was shoving this in my hands,  telling me he loved me and he promised to see me soon," Derek held out a metal box, "he said to give this to you, and tell you he had to serve the king for ten earthly years. Then he vanished with some woman."

Sam took the box and opened it, revealing the ingredients used to summon a crossroads demon.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled throwing the nearest chair.

Sam closed the box and squeezed his eyes shut. 

"What? What does that mean?" Derek asked, a growl in his tone.

"Stiles made a deal with a crossroads demon," Sam answered with a heavy sigh.

"What? Why would he do that?" Derek frowned, recalling the story of Dean selling his soul to save Sam.

Sam glanced at a stressed Dean. He wasn't going to be any help. 

"Something must have happened, you said you woke up after you killed Fenris...you must have...died. Stiles made the deal to bring you back," Sam explained gently. 

Derek didn't respond, he didn't know how. 

"I'm calling Cas," Dean went to pull out his phone.

"Isn't Crowley the one in charge of the deals made? Can't you just work something out with him?" Derek asked suddenly.

"That was probably Stiles' thought when he made the deal, but when we went to summon Crowley he didn't show. We found out from some local demons that Crowley is missing and Asmodeus is running hell, which means-" Sam was cut off by Derek.

"Asmodeus is the king of hell," Derek finished, feeling sick.

"Cas isn't answering," Dean said, his voice breaking slightly.

Sam could see Dean trying to keep it together, but with the news of Stiles, and not hearing from Cas, he wasn't doing a good job.

"Dean, we'll get Stiles. He's alive, just...enslaved to Asmodeus at the moment," Sam tried to speak encouragingly. 

Just then Dean's phone rang.

"Cas, thank god you're alright," Dean answered putting the angel on speaker.

"Dean, I tried to do everything I could but they had enochian handcuffs they attacked out of nowhere I barely got out of there but-"

"Whoa, whoa, Cas, slow down. Are you okay?" Dean asked cutting the angel off from his breathless spiel.

"Yes, I'm okay," Cas answered.

"Is Gabriel okay?" Dean asked next.

Cas fell silent.

"Cas?" Sam spoke up, his tone full of worry.

"I'm sorry, Sam, he's got him," Cas answered. 

"Who?" Sam frowned at the phone. 

"Asmodeus."

Sam's heart dropped, Asmodeus had Gabriel and Stiles. 

 

"Where are you Cas?" Dean asked, looking at his brother worriedly.

"I'm on my way there," Cas answered.

"Hurry back," Dean hung up and turned to Sam.

"Sammy?" Dean stepped towards his brother, who was visibly trying to not break down. "You're right, we'll find Stiles. And we'll find Gabriel too, okay?" Dean did his best to hide his own nerves as he attempted to calm Sam.

Sam only nodded. What could Asmodeus want with Stiles and Gabriel? As much as Sam wanted to know, he knew deep down he really didn't.

-

Stiles followed the blonde demon down the familiar halls of the old Needham Asylum. Crowley had held court in the abandoned building due to his distaste for hell. 

"Asmodeus will be with you shortly, have a seat," Another demon spoke standing outside of the throne room.

"Wait, Asmodeus? Where's Crowley?" Stiles frowned as he looked between the demons.

"Crowley has taken a permanent leave of absence, Asmodeus is king now," The blonde demon smiled.

Stiles felt dread wash over him. There was going to be no getting out of this deal. 

-

Derek dialed Stiles phone again. 

"You've reached Stiles, I'm a little busy at the moment but leave me a message and hopefully I can call you back,"

"Stiles, I don't know if you're getting my calls but I need to know you're okay. Please call me. I love you," Derek hung up the phone as he fought the tears that threatened his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked from Derek's bedroom door. 

Derek nodded, "How's Sam?" 

Dean knew avoidance when he saw it. 

"He's a wreck," Dean answered honestly.

"Do you think they're okay?" Derek asked, trying to keep his tone even.

"Stiles is strong, you know how he is," Dean spoke encouragingly. 

"Is that why you reek of worry and sadness?" Derek asked as almost a growl. He knew Dean was bullshitting him and he didn't appreciate it.

Dean let out a sigh, "I don't know what Asmodeus wants with Stiles or with Gabriel but I know that no matter what, we'll get them back. I never give up on my brothers and right now they both need me. Stiles needs me to save him and Sam needs me to save Gabriel. I don't care if I have to scour every crevice of hell to find them, I will."

Derek nodded. He felt better knowing that Dean had the motivation he did to find Stiles and Gabriel. He refused to lose anymore family, and The Winchesters were his family now, Cas and Gabriel included.


	4. Beta blue

Derek stared at the picture of him and Stiles he had saved on his phone. He was so pissed at Stiles for making a deal to bring him back, but at the same time he understood. It hurt him to think of what Stiles must have felt. He wished he could remember what happened, but nothing came to mind. He only knew that he felt empty like something had been ripped from him, which he didn't fully understand. Stiles was alive so their mate bond wouldn't be severed. Perhaps it had severed when he'd died? He wasn't sure what the rules were for dying and coming back. Peter might know. 

"Derek?" Sam's voice sounded on the other side of his door.

"Yeah," Derek answered.

Sam stepped inside, "I wanted to see how you were doing." 

Derek shook his head with a defeated shrug. 

 

"I've been where you are. Dean did the same thing for me once. It's hard, I know, but I want you to know that Stiles loves you, and losing you was his biggest fear. He made a rash decision, but don't blame yourself," Sam spoke gently. 

"Did you blame yourself for what Dean did?" Derek asked, looking at the middle Winchester. 

"Everyday, even after he came back," Sam nodded.

"I was careless. I was trying to keep Stiles from getting hurt, but now..." Derek trailed off, he felt his wolf wanting to surface.  

"Derek, your eyes," Sam frowned at the werewolf.

"What?" 

"They're...blue?" Derek's wolf eyes had always been red. When had they changed?

"Blue?" Derek jumped to his feet and rushed to the mirror above the dresser. Sure enough his eyes were no longer alpha red, but beta blue.

"No," Derek shook his head as he backed away from the mirror. That's what was missing. He was no longer an alpha. 

"What's wrong?" Sam asked in confusion.

"When I died, I lost my alpha status," Derek explained.

"Is that bad?" Sam asked.

"It means I'm not as strong, and Stiles is free game to other wolves. He won't smell like an alpha, which means if an alpha finds him, he can claim him out from under me," Derek answered, growing more anxious. 

"Okay, hey, listen to me, no alpha is going to be getting near Stiles, he's with Asmodeus and while I know that's not comforting, his deal requires him to be alive," Sam put a hand on Derek's shoulder.

Derek nodded. That was the only thing keeping him from losing it, knowing Stiles was alive. 

"How do you become an alpha? Maybe we can fix it," Sam suggested.

"I have to kill an alpha," Derek answered, "I killed my uncle, that's how I became one." 

"You killed your own uncle?" Sam frowned.

"He killed my sister, and tried to kill Stiles," Derek snapped. 

"Wait, you mean Peter?" Sam was definitely confused now.

"Yes," 

"I thought he was alive?" 

"He is." 

"But you killed him to become alpha?" Sam frowned at Derek.

"He managed to haunt a banshee and trick her into bringing him back," Derek explained.

"Okay, so we find an alpha and you kill it," Dean's voice spoke from the door. 

"I'm not gonna kill some random guy, plus I would adopt their pack. I don't need that. Peter didn't have a pack and he deserved to die. Besides I only know one alpha and he was Stiles' friend," Derek shook his head.

"Scott right?" Cas asked appearing next to Dean.

"Yeah," Derek nodded. 

"I'm sure we can hunt down an alpha for you to kill and we'll wipe out the pack," Dean offered.

"Dean," Sam glared at his brother. 

"Do you have a better idea?" Dean huffed.

"Right now we just need to get Stiles and Gabriel back," Derek growled. He could talk to Deaton, maybe he would have a solution.

"I've called Balthazar but he hasn't heard anything, and angel radio has been silent," Cas said with a sigh.

"I've put out an APB on Stiles, so if anyone sees him, they'll call," Sam said more to Derek than the other two.

"What could he possibly want with Gabriel and Stiles?" Derek asked looking between the brothers and Cas.

Sam only shook his head.

"I don't know, but as soon as I find that son of a bitch, he's dead," Dean snapped.

"How do you plan on killing a prince of hell? The colt is still missing, the lance is gone, nothing else works," Sam huffed.

"There's something, and I'm gonna find it," Dean growled.

"Stiles is the one who found out about the lance. He always figures it out, how can we do this without him? Not to mention Asmodeus runs hell now, which means he controls the demons, so they get a heads up anytime we get anywhere." Sam was sounding awfully defeatist. 

"We'll figure something out, alright? We'll get them back Sammy, I promise," Dean spoke determinedly.

Sam let out a heavy sigh, "I know, I just hate it. I miss them already." 

Everyone nodded in agreement, but didn't respond, what could they possibly say?

-

Stiles stared at the tools laid out before him. Everything from scalpels to meat cleavers to clubs. 

"You really expect me to torture my own brother in law?" Stiles scoffed looking at the prince of hell, who wore a conniving smile.

"In fact, I expect you to enjoy it," Asmodeus answered in his thick southern drawl.

"Yeah, not gonna happen," Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.

"You made a deal remember? So unless you want Derek dead again, I suggest you get to carving," The smile Asmodeus was previously wearing had disappeared. 

"Hmmhmmmhmmmhm," Gabriel, who was currently gagged, tried to speak.

"Let's see what the angel has to say." Asmodeus pulled the gag from Gabriel's mouth.

"You made a deal to save Derek? Dean and Sam are gonna kill you. What were you thinking?" Gabriel scoffed at the youngest Winchester.

"I was thinking Crowley has a soft spot for Dean and I'd get out of this deal with minimal repercussions," Stiles huffed in response.

"And that is why that poor excuse for a demon has been removed from the throne,"  Asmodeus sneered. 

"What's the point of this?" Stiles asked. What could he possibly get out of making Stiles torture Gabriel?

"An archangel at full capacity is a threat to the likes of me, I need him broken. Who better to break an angel than a Winchester that is close to him? Sam would have been my first choice, but he didn't make a deal to save the life of a werewolf," Asmodeus grinned maliciously.  

Stiles looked at Gabriel with worry in his eyes. How could he possibly torture the love of his brother's life? If he didn't, Asmodeus would go back on his deal and Derek would be dead, again.


	5. You have to

Stiles looked at Gabriel with true fear in his eyes, fear that Gabriel had never seen in the whiskey color before.

"You have to Stiles," Gabriel spoke with a serious tone.

Stiles fought the tears in his eyes as he shook his head, "I can't."

"You have to, for Derek," Gabriel nodded. 

The tears won, slipping down Stiles' face quickly.

"I can take it," Gabriel assured the youngest Winchester.

"I don't think I can," Stiles whispered. 

"You will or Derek dies," Asmodeus sneered.

-

Cas watched as his boyfriend paced the library, Dean had been trying to be strong for Sam and Derek all day and he was starting to crumble.

Cas reached for the hunter, stopping him and pulling him in, "We'll find them, Dean." 

"I know, but I want them home now. For the first time in forever, we were all happy, I don't know that I ever saw Stiles happy, Sam had his happiness taken from him a long time ago. They both had it, Sam had Gabriel and Stiles had Derek. Now Sam has lost Gabriel and we all lost Stiles. As bad as I want to blame Derek, I know it wasn't his fault," Dean sighed as he dropped his head.

"It's no ones fault. Stiles was only saving Derek, and Gabriel and I were ambushed," Cas squeezed Dean's hand gently, "All we know is if he wanted them dead, they would be already."

"That almost worries me more," Dean shook his head as if he was in pain. It killed him not knowing what Asmodeus wanted them for.

-  
Derek contemplated what Deaton had told him. He'd called the vet to find out if he could restore his alpha spark. The only option was to kill an alpha. However since his spark wasn't stolen, he could possible get it back, but it required a true alpha. Deaton would do the ritual using the alpha's spark to ignite Derek's. Derek only knew of one true alpha and it had been so long he wasn't sure he'd be willing to help. 

"You say you know a true alpha?" Sam asked typing away on his computer. Derek had told Sam about the call. He thought maybe Sam would have a suggestion.

"Yeah, but he's back in Beacon Hills. I don't know that he'd help me. We weren't exactly friends," Derek huffed. Scott and him had butted heads more often than not.

"So I'll go with you, I'll make him help," Dean said walking into the room.

"Dean," Sam sighed.

"Derek said there was a chance he could sense Stiles through their connection. The connection is only there if he's an alpha, right?" Dean turned to Derek.

Derek nodded, he hoped he could still sense him.

"So we go to Beacon Hills and we make this kid talk."

"Dean, 'this kid' was a friend of Stiles'," Cas frowned at the hunter.

"So what do you propose we do?" Dean huffed. 

"I'll go with him," Cas answered.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," Dean snapped at the angel. 

"I'm not your prisoner," Cas snapped back.

"I'll go alone," Derek cut in.

"No," The room chorused. 

"We don't need to be separated, I say we all go, just perhaps, let Derek do the talking," Sam said looking at his brother. 

"Fine, but if he doesn't want to help, I'll make him, friend of Stiles' or not," Dean growled. 

Sam sighed. Of course his brother would revert to hostility, Stiles and Gabriel being with Asmodeus wasn't something to be taken lightly.

-

Gabriel squeezed his eyes closed as Stiles strapped him to the chair. 

"I'm so sorry," Stiles spoke quietly. He felt Asmodeus' eyes on him as he reached for the single blade.

"Starting off small, I'm not surprised," Asmodeus sneered.

Stiles' hand shook as he pressed the blade to Gabriel's collarbone. He hesitated, trying to get the courage to follow through, but he was frozen in place.

"Come on," Gabriel encouraged gently. 

Tears poured down Stiles' cheeks harshly. 

"Do it," Gabriel growled. He needed to get Stiles mad.

Stiles still didn't move. He couldn't. He imagined the hurt that would be on Sam's face when he found out what Stiles was about to do.

"Do you want Derek to die? You either do this, or Derek is done for. After all you've done to keep him safe, and you're going to let a little sympathy for me? undo all That? Come on Stiles, I thought you were better than that. Don't let Derek suffer because you didn't have the balls to-"

Stiles jabbed the knife into the shoulder joint, cutting Gabriel's sentence off.

The angel cried out in pain, he hadn't expected Stiles to react quite so strongly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Stiles cried still holding onto the knife embedded in Gabriel's shoulder. He tried not to collapse in a heap of sadness.

Gabriel wanted to comfort the hunter but the enochian that was scribed into the blade made it sting more. 

"You do have it in you, perfect," Asmodeus grinned pulling the youngest Winchester away. "Come with me, we have some work to do," 

Gabriel watched as the prince took Stiles out of the room, leaving him strapped to the chair with the blade still stuck in his joint. 

Stiles wanted to lash out at the new king of hell, but images of Derek lying dead kept him from reacting. Whatever games Asmodeus was playing, Stiles had no choice but to play along.


	6. Mystery Spot

Gabriel stumbled as he was drug to his usual chair. Stiles stood, staring at the table of weapons as the demon tied Gabriel down.

"He's all yours, Stiles," The demon smiled as he stepped back from the angel.

"Gabriel," Stiles spoke with a slightly broken tone.

"If Asmodeus is pleased with my results, he'll let me know how Derek is. He says I'll get a full update on him, Cas, Dean...and Sam," Stiles turned his head finally to see Gabriel sitting stiffly. 

Gabriel didn't respond. It had been three days of this same pointless torture. Asmodeus was only succeeding in breaking Stiles. What used to be a cheerful, sarcastic, kind guy, was now a sad, hollow, shell of a man. Gabriel hurt more watching Stiles force himself to hurt the angel, than he did from the physical pain.

"I don't know how to break you physically, so I'm going to try something a little different," Stiles wiped away the tear that escaped his cheek. He couldn't afford to show any weakness, not today.

"I'm going to tell you a story. You may be familiar with it. I'm gonna call it 'mystery spot'." Stiles grabbed a small knife, no bigger than a pocket watch. 

Gabriel closed his eyes. He'd regretted what he put Sam through that day. Stiles new it was a sensitive subject for Gabriel. 

Stiles swallowed. He had to do this, the sooner he broke Gabriel, the sooner he could stop torturing him.

"Sam and Dean wake up one morning, it's Tuesday. They decided to do some investigating about a potential case. They break into a little tourist trap called the mystery spot.-"

"Stiles, please, don't use this. Think of something else, please. Don't use Sam's pain to hurt me," Gabriel begged quietly.

Stiles grit his teeth, ignoring the angel's pleas. "They're greeted by the owner with a shotgun. The gun accidentally goes off hitting Dean in the chest. Sam holds his brother with tears in his eyes as he dies." Stiles made a strike on Gabriel's arm with the knife. 

Gabriel flinched at the memory. It was the first time he'd seen Sam cry. At the time it didn't bother him, but now, he hated himself for putting Sam through that. 

Stiles continued his story, "Sam wakes up the next morning, it's Tuesday and Dean is singing along to the radio. Thank goodness it was only a dream. Perhaps a premonition? Let's investigate the mystery spot now, thinks Sam. He's desperate to avoid his brother's demise."

Gabriel tried to block out the painful memory Stiles was dredging up.

"Dean agrees easily. He takes a step to cross the road only to be hit by a car. Sam once again rushes to his brother's dying side." Stiles make another tic with the knife. "The sound of Dean singing, wakes Sam up again, it's Tuesday. Once again Sam tries to avoid his brother's death, once again Dean dies. 

Another swipe.

"Do you know the pain and torment you put Sam through?"

"Of course, and it's my biggest regret," Gabriel answered, his voice sharp with annoyance.

Stiles once again wiped a tear before it could fall. He had to do this. He continued on, "Tuesday again, Sam is starting to lose it, he can't stand to see his brother die again, but he does." 

Another swipe.

"He does over..." swipe "and over" swipe "and over," Stiles continued until Gabriel's entire arm was covered in increasingly deeper cuts. 

A tear finally made it's way down Gabriel's cheek. After three days, Stiles finally managed to break Gabriel's exterior. Stiles should have been relieved, the torture was over, but he only felt sick with guilt.

"Well done, Stiles, I can practically taste his despair," Asmodeus grinned walking towards the hunter and Gabriel.

"Now put this on him." The king held out a strange metal contraption. 

Stiles recalled something similar having been used to tap into the angels hardwiring. Naomi had used it on Cas.

Stiles bit his bottom lip as he placed the helmet on Gabriel. 

"No. No, no, no, please, don't," Gabriel pleaded. He'd seen the programmer, as it was called, used and it was a horrible thing to witness. 

Stiles fought to keep quiet. He knew if he apologized, Asmodeus would use him as a punching bag again. 

'You can't expect him to break if you keeping apologizing and begging for forgiveness'

"Now tighten it down," Asmodeus ordered with a conniving grin.

"Stiles, please don't do this, anything but this please," Gabriel pleaded once more.

Stiles ignored the tears that fell from his eyes. He twisted the needles until they started to puncture Gabriel's skull. 

The angel cried out in a way Stiles had never heard, it caused the tears to fall harder. 

"Keep going," Asmodeus demanded at Stiles' hesitation. 

Stiles forced himself to keep driving the silver needles into Gabriel. 

Suddenly Gabriel fell silent, his eyes fell closed.

"Well done, I'll take it from here," Asmodeus grinned, taking over.

"What are you doing to him?" Stiles asked wiping vigorously at the still falling tears.

"Altering his memory, after I'm through with him, he won't care about any of you Winchesters. If he doesn't care he won't intervene. Also I'll be extracting his grace as a memento. It keeps him from wanting to kill me and it keeps him from being able to kill me," Asmodeus answered. 

"What about me?" Stiles asked. He hated this all so much.

"You belong to me." 

"Why do you want me?" Stiles snapped.

"Cause as long as I have you, your brothers aren't concerned about demonic activity and I have a plan that requires them to leave me be." 

"What plan?" Stiles frowned.

"Don't worry, you'll see soon enough," Asmodeus grinned maliciously causing Stiles skin to prickle in discomfort. 

"You'll still lose, Sam and Dean won't let you win," Stiles shook his head.

"Take him back to his room," Asmodeus demanded the demon nearby.

Stiles didn't bother fighting, as he was lead back to the cell Asmodeus was keeping him in.


	7. Who are these guys?

Derek opened the door to the all too familiar vet's office. Deaton hadn't changed a thing, other than the open/close sign, which Derek recalled Stiles using as a human shield against one of the alpha werewolves, not his finest moment. The memory caused an ache in Derek's chest. He missed Stiles, it killed him to be away from the guy, and not know if he was okay.

"Derek, your resemblance to Talia never ceases to amaze me," Deaton greeted, walking into the room from the back.

Derek gave a small smile at the mention of his mother.

"This must be the infamous Winchesters," Deaton said looking past Derek to Sam, Dean, and Cas. 

"This is Sam, Dean and the angel I mentioned, Castiel." Derek turned to the three behind him, "this is Alan Deaton, my late mother's emissary," 

"Thank you for your help," Sam smiled extending his hand.

"Of course, I'll do all I can, Stiles was greatly respected by myself."

"Where's this alpha kid at?" Dean asked glancing around uneasily.

"Scott should be here soon, I didn't tell him what this was about, I felt that wasn't my place." Deaton spoke motioning for them to follow him into the back.

"Cas," Dean whispered to the angel, "Is he genuine?" 

"Yes, we can trust him," Cas nodded. 

Satisfied with that answer, Dean followed Derek and Sam.

"So what exactly does an emissary do?" Sam asked curiously looking at the normal vet's examination room.

"Several things, I work mostly with herbs," Deaton answered.

"So what, you play with oregano?" Dean scoffed. He wasn't keen on the idea of being there.

Sam gave his brother a look, begging him to behave.

"Not exactly, Dean. It's much more personal than simply 'playing with oregano'." If Deaton was annoyed he didn't let it show.

"Okay so you talk to it?" Dean sneered, he never liked witches and that is basically what this guy was.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Deaton grabbed a jar from a cabinet.

"Oh no, uh uh, I'm not interested in witchcraft, no thank you," Dean stepped back, shaking his head.

"Castiel, may I?" Deaton asked turning to the angel.

"Yes," 

"No," 

Cas and Dean answered at the same time.

"It's a simple barrier spell, no harm will come to him," Deaton assured Dean as he sprinkled the grey powder in a circle around Cas.

"Now, since he is of the supernatural, he will not be able to come out of the circle, nor break it," Deaton gestured for Cas to test his theory.

Cas tried to step past the line but he felt an invisible wall.

"You, however, may pass over freely," Deaton gestured, next, for Dean to join Cas in the circle.

Dean hesitated before stepping in close to the angel. 

"You can also break the barrier," 

"So it's like a salt circle is for ghosts, but it works on all supernatural creatures?" Dean asked using his foot to break the line so Cas was freed.

"Indeed." Deaton nodded. 

"That's incredible," Dean grinned a large goofy grin. 

At that moment Scott walked in with two females behind him.

"Derek?" The red headed girl gaped at the werewolf. 

"Lydia," Derek gave a curt nod.

"What's he doing here?" The other female, Malia, asked, looking at Deaton.

"I need Scott's help," Derek said, getting straight to the point.

"No," Scott shook his head. "you left, and you didn't bother to help me when I called."

"Oh come on, you never needed me, none of you cared that I left," Derek scoffed.

"Stiles cared," Lydia said sadly, causing Derek to tense.

The room fell silent. 

"Nothing to say to that?" Malia snapped. She had never particularly liked Derek. 

"Aren't you the one that broke up with him and dated his best friend?" Derek snapped back.

"So you're Malia," Dean noted inspecting the honey haired girl.

Scott growled flashing his eyes at Dean. Dean immediately pulled his gun from his back causing Malia to bare her fangs. 

"Enough," Deaton spoke firmly, "Scott, perhaps you should let Derek explain why he's here."

"You have thirty seconds," Scott growled at Derek.

"I lost my alpha spark, I need a true alpha to jump start it," Derek said getting to the point. He had no intention of telling them it was for Stiles.

"How did you manage that?" Lydia asked.

"I died," Derek answered simply.

"Please don't tell me you pulled a Peter and haunted some innocent girl to bring you back," Malia sneered. 

Derek was growing irritable, "No, my mate made a deal with a demon to bring me back, now I need my spark to reenact the mate bond so I can locate them, and save them from the king of hell," Derek growled.

"Did you just say mate?" Malia's eyes rose is shock.

"You're the banshee, I've never met one before," Cas spoke up suddenly, looking at Lydia in awe.

"Okay who are these guys?" Lydia asked taking a nervous step back.

"Friends of mine," Derek answered.

"A mate? Friends? Who are you?" Malia looked at Derek in disbelief. 

"Scott, will you help me or not?" Derek asked ignoring Malia.

Scott seemed to be considering the idea.

"Please don't tell me you're thinking of helping him," Malia looked at Scott, crossing her arms.

"Malia, it's for his mate, if the roles were reversed and I needed to find you..." Scott trailed off touching Malia's cheek gently.

"If the roles were reversed you wouldn't be able to find Derek. Remember when you called him for help with the wild hunt? He never answered. If Derek was too stupid to get himself killed then he should have to live with the consequences," Malia growled tossing a glare at the ex alpha.

"Derek killed a giant wolf who was released from hell and sent to kill angels, that's how he died. He died an honorable death," Cas spoke up suddenly.

"Cas," Derek sighed. He sensed Cas' anger and frustration.

"Okay seriously, who are you guys?" Scott snapped at Cas.

"The Winchesters," Dean answered with a look that had once made Derek uncomfortable.

Scott took a step back with a new fear in his eyes, "You're hunters."


	8. Stiles?

"So you're not stupid, good that means you'll make the smart decision and help him," Dean spoke condescendingly.

"I'm not scared of a couple hunters," Malia growled, her eyes turning bright blue.

"I can change that," Dean threatened.

Scott stepped in front on Malia, "I wouldn't," Scott growled. Despite his bravery, or rather stupidity, Scott was scared. Derek could smell it.

"Why are hunters helping...you?" Lydia asked suspiciously, turning to Derek.

"My mate is their brother," Derek answered.

"I thought the Winchesters were supposed to be ruthless killers," Scott scoffed at Sam and Dean.

"Shall we test that thoery?" Dean pulled his angel blade.

"Derek, you said that a cut from an angel blade is a lot like a cut from an alpha, what do you think an angel blade soaked in wolfsbane would feel like?" Dean asked not looking away from Scott. 

"Well the one time I experienced it, I almost died," Derek stepped in front of Dean pushing him back. 

"Just give me a minute," Derek huffed.

"We're not helping you," Malia growled. 

"Do you even know what kind of danger Stiles is in?" Cas stepped forward, angry once again.

"Cas," Derek snapped. So much for not telling them about Stiles.

"Stiles?" Lydia frowned, "what's he got to do with this?" 

"Stiles is our brother," Sam spoke up next. His tone was calm and even.

"No, his last name is Stilinski," Malia snapped.

Sam shook his head, "he was going by that name so no one would know who he is," 

"Wait, wait, wait, Stiles is a hunter?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Sam nodded.

"Derek, you said their brother was your mate," Lydia looked at Derek, "does that mean, you and Stiles?" 

Derek swallowed hard. He'd hoped to avoid this awkwardness. 

"Yes," Derek answered stiffly.

"Why didn't you tell us that from the beginning?" Scott frowned.

"Oh yes, hey Scott it's been two years but look Stiles is a Winchester and also my mate, here are his brothers and their angel, would you help me reignite my alpha spark so I can save Stiles from literal Hell?" Derek snapped sarcastically.

"After everything Stiles did for me, I'd do anything for him," Scott answered simply. 

"I can't believe he lied to us," Lydia hummed.

"He was protecting you," Sam explained. 

"From what?" Malia asked, looking at the brothers.

"Our line of work is dangerous, we make a lot of enemies," Sam answered.

"Why was he here?" Lydia asked next?

"We thought he'd be safer here, we were wrong," Sam answered again.

"Why didn't you help him when he was possessed?" Malia snapped. She still didn't like them, that much was obvious.

"We didn't know, he lied to us too," Dean snapped, "and it's a good thing too, cause I'd have cleared this town two years ago." 

"Dean," Cas touched his boyfriend's arm gently before turning to Scott, "So will you help us?"

"Yeah, but only cause it's for Stiles," Scott nodded.

"Great, so let's get this started, shall we?" Dean clapped his hands together, "Witch, do your thing, I'd like to be out of this werewolf crawling town by morning.

"Dean," Sam snapped. 

"What? I'm in a very tiny room with three werewolves, a banshee, and a witch, I'm not exactly comfortable with the circumstances," Dean snapped.

"Cas, maybe you should take Dean outside," Derek suggested.

"I'm not leaving you and Sam in here alone with them," Dean scoffed. 

"Sam could take all four of us down before we could even blink, we'll be fine," Derek scoffed.

"If something happens to him, I'm telling Stiles it's your fault," Dean pointed at his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes, "go."

"Could you really take us down that quickly?" Lydia asked intrigued.

"Derek is exaggerating a bit," Sam smiled uncomfortably. 

"So what do I need to do?" Scott asked, looking to Deaton.

"The two of you, come here," Deaton said, mixing together a few ingredients.

"What are you doing?" Malia asked. 

"I'm going to enact a pain that Scott is going to pull from Derek. Since Derek's alpha spark was not taken from him in death, Scott's alpha spark should be able to ignite Derek's enough to bring it back to the surface. The only thing I should warn you about is the strength of it," Deaton turned to Derek, "it will be weak. The only way to grow stronger is with a pack, that accepts you as their alpha." 

"What?" Derek snapped his head up to the druid, "But I don't have a pack, it's just Stiles and I." 

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you," Deaton spoke sympathetically.

"Hey," Sam put a hand on Derek's shoulder, "we'll figure it out, we always do." 

Derek only nodded. 

"Derek, you should lie down," Deaton gestured towards the large metal table. 

"Scott, take his hand," Deaton drew a celtic design on Derek's chest with a white paste, "nobody touch them until I say," The druid placed his hand on Derek's chest over the mark. A white light emitted from under his touch causing Derek to yell out in pain. 

Dean barged in then. "What is going on?" 

"Dean, it's fine," Sam kept Dean from touching them.

"He doesn't look fine, he looks like he's in freakin' pain," Dean snapped.

Deaton released Derek and nodded to Scott.

Scott pulled as much pain as he could.

"That's like what Derek did to Stiles when he was ingested with alpha blood." Cas noted. 

Scott continued to pull the pain. Derek's body jerked suddenly before he bolted up into a sitting position. His eyes bright red. 

"It worked," Sam grinned.

"I can feel him again, but it's faint," Derek panted slightly. 

"Wait, if you can feel him, then that means...you marked Stiles?" Scott asked, surprised.

Derek only nodded.

"You allowed that?" Scott looked at Dean.

"It was Stiles' decision, not mine," Dean answered. 

"How did you manage to get in good with the Winchesters?" Lydia asked Derek with a raised brow.

"He saved Stiles' life, then he saved Cas' life....twice," Dean answered.

"Derek saved a hunters life? What happened to you hating hunters?" Malia asked the werewolf. 

"They never tried to kill me," Derek growled.

"Not for lack of wanting to, only because we didn't know he was a werewolf until much later, and Stiles begged us to leave him alone, I very much wanted to kill you," Dean smiled patting Derek's shoulder.

"Thank you Dean, that means a lot," Derek rolled his eyes. 

"What are brothers for? Speaking of brother's what do you say we get Stiles back." 

"Hey, before you go, promise me you'll let us know he's okay," Scott said grabbing Derek's arm.

"I will, thank you," Derek nodded before following Dean towards the door.


	9. Lydia

Derek paced the hotel room anxiously. He could feel his connection to Stiles even though it was faint. He could feel that he was alive but almost nothing else. Maybe an underlying sadness? But that could just have been Derek's own sadness he was so desperately trying to suppress. 

"You can't feel him?" Dean huffed, watching the alpha pace.

"Not like I could before," Derek answered in frustration.

"Deaton said it wouldn't be as strong, and that you needed a pack to make it stronger," Sam recalled what the druid had said.

"Don't you classify us as your pack?" Cas asked, looking at Derek.

"Of course, but I don't just need a pack, I need a pack that accepts me as their alpha," Derek ran a hand through his hair.

"What does that require?" Sam asked.

"Just respect, loyalty, and for them to admit I'm their alpha. I would then be able to hear their yell, or howl, or cry for miles," Derek answered with a shrug.

"How many do you need to make a pack?" Cas asked next.

"Other than myself, a minimum of three, but the more the better," Derek slumped down in the nearby chair.

"Where the hell are you going to find three wolves, much less three wolves that will accept you?" Dean threw his hands up.

"Wait, they don't have to be wolves, like Cas said, you see us as your pack, Stiles accepts you as his alpha. What if we accepted you too?" Sam said suddenly.

"You," Derek scoffed, "Accept me as your alpha."

"Why not? I trust you," Sam shrugged.

"Whoa, hold on a second," Dean cut in, "He's still a werewolf."

"So? He's not like the ones we hunt, you know that," Sam frowned at his brother.

"Yeah, but we already classify him as family, that's where I draw the line, I can't let him be my alpha, I'm not a dog," Dean snapped.

"Dean," Cas looked at the oldest Winchester with a pointed look.

"No, Cas, I'm not doing it," Dean crossed his arms.

"It's fine, Dean, if Cas and I agree that's two, plus Stiles is three, that should be enough right?" Sam looked at Derek.

"Are you serious?" Derek glanced between the hunter and the angel.

"I would be honored to have you as my alpha," Cas stood.

Derek felt his wolf preen at the idea.

"I trust you with my life and more importantly my brother's lives, I will gladly accept you as my alpha," Sam smiled at Derek.

Derek felt his eyes flash slightly, "Thank you, that means more than you know."

"I can't believe this," Dean huffed throwing his hands up.

Before anyone could respond Derek jumped to his feet letting out a low growl.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked pulling his gun from his back.

"Someone's coming," Derek heard the elevator land on their floor.

"I thought we were the only ones on this floor?" Dean snapped, going for his gun as well. There had only been four people in the whole hotel.

Derek smelled a familiar scent, "Wait, hold on," He made his way to the door.

"Lydia?" Derek said to himself.

"The redhead that was with that douchebag alpha?" Dean asked.

Derek nodded as he opened the door to see Lydia approach the room.

"Derek, I'm so glad you're still here, I need to talk to you," Lydia said nervously.

"Come on in," Derek said glancing around as if someone was watching them.

Lydia stepped into the hotel room cautiously.

"What's wrong?" Derek sensed her anxiety.

"Scott didn't want me around you all so he wouldn't give me your number, I don't have it," Lydia said looking at Derek,"But I think it's important, I can't ignore it when it could help save someone."

"You're not in any danger with us," Sam frowned at Lydia.

"You're hunters," Lydia said pursing her lips nervously.

"You're a banshee, you're no threat," Dean said taking a seat at the small table that sat in the kitchen area.

Lydia nodded, turning to Derek, "You mentioned Cas was an angel?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah," Derek nodded glancing at Cas.

"All day I've been hearing a humming sound and I couldn't place it. We met up with you, and after we left it got worse. I tried to sleep but I just kept hearing it, so I took a sleep aid, and I had a dream. I saw someone, someone I've never seen before, but he had wings, gold colored wings. I woke up and remembered you mentioned an angel. The sound was like beating wings, like bird wings or..." Lydia trailed off glancing at Cas.

"Angel wings," Dean finished.

Lydia nodded, "But it wasn't Cas."

"You said gold wings?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, not gold like the metal, but gold like... sun kissed feathers," Lydia answered, frowning as she tried to remember her dream.

"Sam give me your phone," Cas held his hand out.

Sam gave Cas his phone without hesitation.

He held up the device to Lydia, "Was this the person you saw?" 

Lydia took the phone, nodding, "Who is he?" Lydia asked.

"Gabriel," Sam spoke, his voice breaking slightly. Cas had shown her the picture Sam had of him and Gabriel as his background.

"Wait, like, the Gabriel? Archangel Gabriel?" Lydia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Derek nodded.

"The person who has Stiles also has him," Dean explained.

"How did you dream about him? You've never even met him," Sam frowned, looking at Lydia.

"It's kind of her thing," Derek answered for her, "She knows when someone's in danger."

"Look, I don't know what's going to happen to him, but I know it's not good," Lydia sighed, "I know he's alive but- I feel like maybe if I knew more I could see more, you know?" Lydia looked at Derek.

"And how do we know you aren't spying for that alpha brat?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, Scott has been alpha around here for two years and I've helped him any chance I could, but he's not my alpha. Stiles was the one I followed, always, hell Scott followed Stiles. I think I could be useful," Lydia looked at the three hunters.

"Hold on, are you saying you want to come with us?" Dean asked. Surely she wasn't.

"I want to help, I've heard stories of all the people you've helped. Scott says you're dangerous, but I think you're only dangerous when you have to be, otherwise, you wouldn't let Derek be with Stiles."

"Lydia, we do things a lot differently than Scott does," Derek sighed shaking his head.

"I don't care, I asked Deaton about you guys a bit, He told me about the hunts you guys go on. You aren't afraid to do what needs to be done," Lydia looked at Derek with pleading eyes.

"Do what needs to be done, what do you mean by that?" Sam frowned.

"Scott, would rather save someone than hurt them, even if they shouldn't be saved," Lydia explained, "Derek, you know how he is."

Dean, Sam and Cas looked at Derek. 

"If I could help you save people, I could do more than just find the dead bodies. I'm tired of finding dead bodies, I want to prevent them," Lydia spoke almost desperately.

"How exactly does the whole Banshee thing work?" Dean asked curiously.

"It depends, usually I can detect when someone is going to die. I'll hear something, or I'll see something. Sometimes it's like my body is on autopilot and it leads me somewhere," Lydia explained.

"Derek, do you think she could actually help?" Sam asked, looking at the werewolf.

"She's never been wrong, we've been able to save people because of her," Derek shrugged.

"I don't know why I dreamt about Gabriel, but there had to be a reason, at least let me help him," Lydia turned to Sam. She knew he was important to Sam, why else would he have a picture of them as his phone background?

"Cas, is she genuine?" Dean looked at the angel.

"Yes," Cas nodded. 

Sam turned to Derek, "You're the alpha, what do you think?" 

Dean rolled his eyes.

"I think Scott's going to kill me," Derek huffed.

"I'd like to see him try," Dean growled.

"Lydia, are you sure about this? We're gonna be miles and miles away from here. We live in a literal bunker, we travel all over the country," Derek sighed.

"I have something that can help people, not just the ones in Beacon Hills," Lydia nodded.

"Alright, we leave first thing in the morning," Derek huffed again. He wasn't sure this was a good idea, but Lydia had always proved helpful in the past and right now, they needed help. 


	10. Does anybody like you?

Dean pulled up in front of the large brick house, "Are we sure this is a good idea?" 

"It'll definitely put us on Scott's shit list," Derek sighed.

"I couldn't care less about that," Dean snorted, "I meant is it a good idea to trust her?" 

"I trust her," Derek nodded watching the redhead talking to her mother.

"Someone should go do damage control, she doesn't look happy," Sam noted the older women's animations. 

Dean and Derek looked at Sam.

"Me?" Sam asked.

"You're easily the most compassionate," Derek pointed out, "Besides, she doesn't like me."

"Does anybody like you?" Dean smirked.

"Does anybody like you?" Derek countered.

"Cas likes me," Dean winked at his boyfriend.

"No Dean, I love you, but that doesn't mean I always like you," Cas objected.

Dean looked fake offended.

"Fine, I'll go," Sam huffed, climbing out of the car.

"Lydia, hey," Sam smiled walking towards the pair, "you must be Mrs. Martin," he extended his hand towards Lydia's mother.

"And you must be one of the hunters taking my daughter away," Lydia's mom crossed her arms.

Sam dropped his hand with a sigh, "I'm sure you hate the idea of her coming with us, but your daughter has a gift, and while it may seem dangerous, I promise you, we'll do everything in our power to keep her safe."

"Mom, I can't sit around letting innocent people die. I can do something. How many times was Stiles there when I needed someone? Even when everyone else thought I was crazy, he was there, he helped me. Now it's my turn to help him," Lydia spoke in a pleading tone.

"My brother spoke highly of Lydia," Sam smiled at the redhead. Stiles had never actually talked about her, but Derek had explained how close they had been and how much Stiles cared for Lydia.

"Your brother?" Mrs. Martin looked at Sam with a shocked frowned.

"Stiles is my younger brother," Sam nodded, glancing at a nervous Lydia. She had clearly left that detail out.

"You didn't mention Stiles had a brother," Mrs. Martin turned to her daughter.

"Two actually. He's the youngest. He was basically raised by them," Lydia explained. 

"Our oldest brother, raised both of us. Our dad wasn't around much after our mother passed," Sam used his best puppy dog eyes. Dean always said he didn't use them enough.

Lydia's mom let out a sigh, "You make sure to call me, and give Stiles my love when you find him," She then turned to Sam, "If anything happens to my daughter, you'll be the ones hunted." 

Sam gave an uneasy smile, "Understood."

Lydia hugged her mom goodbye as Sam grabbed Lydia's bags.

"Thank you," Lydia whispered as they walked towards the waiting impala, "I wasn't sure she was going to let me leave."

"You're still sure you want to do this," Sam looked down at the girl.

"Yes," Lydia nodded. She looked nervous but also determined.

Sam loaded her things into the trunk as she climbed in the back with Derek.

"Hey, little mermaid," Dean turned around so he could see Lydia.

"Dean right?" Lydia asked shyly.

"You got it," Dean grinned. 

"You're sure about this Lydia?" Derek asked. He could smell how nervous she was.

"Would everyone stop asking me that," Lydia huffed. 

"What did Scott say?" Derek asked next.

"I haven't told him. I figured it would be best to call him..." Lydia shrugged, "once we get there."

"I think he'll notice you're missing for three days," Derek rolled his eyes.

"I think I don't care," Lydia snapped. 

 

"Sounds about right," Derek nodded. He'd forgotten how Lydia could be sometimes.

-

Stiles watched with tear filled eyes as Gabriel walked towards him. 

"Remember, Gabriel, so long as you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours," Asmodeus spoke to the angel.

Gabriel smiled, "I have no desire to interfere with anything heaven or hell related."

"Gabriel," Stiles whispered sadly.

The archangel turned to Stiles. The lack of recognition left Stiles silent. Nothing he said would be able to undo the damage Asmodeus had done, the damage he had done. 

"I'm sure you'll find another helpless victim to torture, good luck with that by the way," Gabriel sneered.

Stiles flinched at his words. Asmodeus had not only erased any and all memories of his previous interactions with the Winchesters, but also made Stiles' torture be the only memory Gabriel knew of his time with Asmodeus. 

"He's a Winchester, they sure are ruthless," Asmodeus patted Stiles on the back. 

Stiles clenched his jaw. He didn't think he could hate anyone more than he hated Asmodeus. Sam would be crushed when he found out what he'd done to Gabriel.

"Gabriel listen to me, your brother will want to know you're okay. Castiel. Tell him you're alright," Stiles said suddenly. If Gabriel did that then they would know what was going on. 

"Castiel has lumped himself in with the humans. I'm not getting involved in that. Nice try though,"  Gabriel spat before walking towards the door.

Asmodeus turned to Stiles once Gabriel was gone, "Nice try, but stupid." With that the king of hell backhanded Stiles in the face, throwing him to the floor.

"Now it's your turn to be broken, what do you say?" Asmodeus grabbed Stiles by the hair on the back of his head, yanking him to his feet.

-

Lydia bolted up in the hotel bed with a piercing scream. 

Derek, Dean, Sam, and Cas barged into her connected room. 

Lydia panted looking up at their concerned eyes, before whispering, "Stiles."


	11. Kind of her thing

"What about him?" Derek asked, his voice full of dread. He knew what it meant when Lydia screamed.

"I saw him with someone in a white suit. He was strapped to a chair," Lydia answered worriedly. 

"Asmodeus," Cas frowned, "He was wearing a white suit when he took Gabriel."

"Did you have to scream like you were being murdered?" Dean huffed unchambering his gun. 

"That's also kind of her thing," Derek answered.

"Dean, she's a banshee, she's called the wailing woman for a reason," Sam pointed out, sitting on the edge of Lydia's bed. 

"Did you see anything else?" Derek asked.

"I...I can't remember," Lydia shook her head. She looked terrified and exhausted, her eyes were hallowed and wide and her hair sat in disarray over her shoulders.

"Derek, aren't you supposed to sense him? You have a pack now," Dean snapped at the alpha.

"It's not some magical GPS, I can sense that he's alive and upset, but that doesn't help me locate him. If he was closer, than I could maybe get a stronger connection, and if I really tried I could see a glimpse of what he sees. But we're in the middle of Utah and I'm guessing the entrance to hell isn't nearby," Derek snapped back.

"Hell?" Lydia looked up at Derek with a frown. 

"It's where he would probably be. We just don't know where the gate is," Sam explained gently.

"Stiles...is in hell..." Lydia looked like she might throw up or pass out.

"Still sure you want to hang out with us?" Dean snorted.

"I want to find Stiles," Lydia snapped quietly.

"Lydia, typically when you scream, that means someone is going to die," Derek had tried to ignore the underlying meaning, but he had to ask, "is he?"

All eyes fell on Lydia.

"I hope not," Lydia answered sadly. 

"We'll find him," Sam spoke reassuringly, though Derek could smell the stress he was feeling.

-

Stiles gripped the chair as the demon pressed the blade against his throat.

"So why don't you tell me, where this little hideout of yours is. I just want to stop in for a short visit. Castiel and I have some unfinished business," Asmodeus grinned.

Stiles remained silent. He didn't know what the king of hell had planned, but he'd aided in hurting the ones he loved, enough.

"Stiles, I don't think you understand the agreement of your contract. The deal was you were to serve me for ten earthly years. That includes giving me the information that I want," Asmodeus spoke calmly but his tone sounded irritated.

"Just kill me," Stiles growled out, "I'm not telling you anything."

"I thought Derek meant more to you than that," Asmodeus shook his head as if he were disappointed in Stiles.

"I'm not stupid. If I tell you where they are, you're gonna kill all of them," Stiles snapped. 

"You're a lot smarter than you look," Asmodeus gestured for the demon to remove the blade from Stiles' throat.

"I tell you what, you agreed to serve me, so here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna make you the collector of souls. I have several outstanding contracts that are due. I think instead of sending out the hellhounds I'm gonna let you be the one to kill my debtors, how's that sound?" Asmodeus smiled.

"You're going to trust me to go out there?" Stiles frowned, that didn't seem right.

"Of course not, your soul stays with me until you return. It guarantees that you get the job done. And you'll be escorted by one of my personal guards," The king turned to the demon who had been holding the knife to Stiles.

"Victor will see to it that you do your job," With that Asmodeus snapped his fingers and vanished. 

-

"Lydia," Derek clapped his hands in front of her face. 

"Huh? What?" Lydia blinked, focusing on the alpha.

"We're leaving," Derek motioned to the restaurant door where Sam, Dean and Cas were waiting. 

"I saw him, Derek, I saw him alive, but he wasn't himself," Lydia spoke in a hushed whisper as he followed closely behind.

"What do you mean?" Derek turned to the banshee once they were outside.

"I saw Stiles but he wasn't himself, something was different. He's not gonna die, but something happened to him," Lydia explained. 

"How do you know?" Dean asked. He, Sam and Cas, having joined the conversation, were listening intently.

"I saw him, but this time he was alone and he was sharpening a blade. He looked...empty," Lydia frowned.

"If that asshole turned by brother into a demon, I swear-" Dean was cut off by Sam.

"What color were his eyes?" 

"What?" Lydia frowned. What did that have to do with anything?

"His eyes, what color were they?" Sam repeated.

"I don't know, I didn't see. It was just a glance," Lydia shook her head.

"At least we know he's alive. We can cure him, if he's been turned into a demon," Dean nodded his head as he made his way to the car.

"I'm sorry, did you say demon?" Lydia asked hurrying after Dean.

"Yeah, they're more common than you think," Dean answered.

"Great," Lydia huffed climbing into the front seat of the implala.

"Well that was the best lunch I've had in a long time. I had a nice juicy burger and we got news that our little brother isn't about to die," Dean grinned as he started the car, "I am however, extremely full and a bit bloated, maybe I ate too much," Dean patted his stomach for emphasis.

"It's just the FODMAPs it'll ease up in a few hours." Lydia said as she touched up her lipstick in the passenger side mirror.

"I'm sorry what?" Dean looked at Lydia in confusion. 

"FODMAPs, fermentable oligio- di- mono- saccharides and polyols," 

Dean blinked at the redhead as if she'd just spoken a different language. 

"They're short chained carbohydrates that escape digestion and are ferment by gut bacteria in the colon. It's what causes gas," Lydia explained simply, "They're higher in red meats." 

Dean turned to look at Derek.

"Yeah, that's also kind of her thing," Derek shrugged. 

"You see Dean, I told you eating all that red meat wasn't good for you, you should try adding a salad to your diet occasionally," Sam smirked. 

"It's found in a lot of vegetables too but lettuce is actually not that high in it," Lydia said thoughtfully.

"Okay, let's talk about something a little more normal, shall we?" Dean huffed.

"Sure, let's talk about the king of hell turning your brother into a demon, that's perfectly normal," Lydia rolled her eyes.

"I like her," Cas smiled.

"Aww, I like you too Cas," Lydia smiled back at the angel.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. He had nine more hours to be stuck in a car with these four. It had been a long trip already, but now that Lydia was coming out of her shell and Dean and Sam were more comfortable with her, Derek was done. He could only handle small doses of narcissistic, know it alls and Dean and Lydia had more than filled his daily quota.


	12. I quote

"This is it, home sweet home," Dean said leading Lydia down the stairs of the bunker.

"It's nicer than I thought it'd be," Lydia hummed as she looked around. 

"Sam, why don't you show her around and let her pick a room," Dean suggested to his brother.

"Uh, sure, yeah," Sam nodded.

Dean turned to Cas, "What's with the secrecy?" Cas had quietly suggested Sam give Lydia the tour so he could talk to Derek and Dean in private. 

"I heard on Angel radio that Gabriel was sighted in L.A." Cas spoke in a quiet tone.

"So he's okay?" Dean asked hopefully.

"I'm not so sure. When we stopped for the bathroom break, I called him. He said, and I quote, 'whatever you're calling me about, I'm not interested. I don't want to get involved with you or those Winchesters you follow around like a lost puppy.' He sounded like he was at a party," Cas said, concerned.

"That doesn't seem right," Derek frowned. 

"I asked about Stiles..." Cas paused with a sigh, "He said, and again I quote, 'You mean the brat who tortured me for three days? You're better off without him. Then he said that his entertainment for the night had shown up and he needed to go." 

Dean frowned. "What the hell did that asshole do to them?"

"I wasn't sure if we should tell Sam," Cas said glancing over his shoulder where Sam and Lydia had gone.

"No, we keep this from him until we know more. He doesn't need to know his boyfriend is currently sleeping with someone else," Dean snapped, "So help me he better have a damn good reason for cheating on Sam,"

"Gabriel was head over heels for Sam, there's no way he would just do that to him," Derek frowned, shaking his head.

"I agree with Derek," Cas nodded.

"Then what the hell happened?"

Derek and Cas exchanged worried glances. Dean was overly protective of his brothers, and if Sam found out about Gabriel, he'd be crushed. That's something Dean wouldn't handle well.

-

Lydia looked around the room she had chosen, it was just like all the other rooms, there was a bed, dresser, side table and desk. She was glad she brought things from her own room to bring a little life to it. 

Sam sat her bags on the bed, I know it's not much," Sam frowned. He hated that this seemingly innocent girl had been dragged into the supernatural. Derek had given them a brief rundown of how she had learned she was a banshee. 

"So is there a store nearby where I might be able to get sheets and a comforter that aren't almost a century old?" Lydia asked looking down at the bland thin bedspread.

"Yeah, there's one down the road, you can take my car," Sam nodded.

"Your car?" Lydia asked following Sam back the way they had come.

"Yeah, the impala is Dean's. I have a Camaro," Sam nodded.

"The only sports car I've ever driven was a porsche," Lydia bit at her bottom lip.

"It's easy to drive," Sam assured her.

"What's easy to drive?" Dean asked as the pair walked back into the main room.

"The Camaro. She wants to get different bedding," Sam smirked.

"Wise," Dean chuckled.

"I'll take you, we can take Stiles' car," Derek said stepping forward. He didn't want Lydia out alone when she was having premonitions about Stiles and Gabriel. If her banshee skills kicked in, who knew where she'd end up.

"You're gonna go shopping? With me?" Lydia asked in disbelief.

"I know what happens when you get into a car with a specific destination, Lydia, half the time you don't end up where you want." Derek crossed his arms.

"What does that mean?" Dean frowned.

"As a banshee, I tend to suffer from Highway hypnosis, or white line fever, It's when you drive somewhere and don't remember how you got there. I'll get into a car with one destination in mind and when I get out of the car, I'm somewhere totally different," Lydia explained with a huff.

"That sounds dangerous," Cas frowned.

"Usually the danger has already passed by then," Lydia shrugged.

Dean, Sam and Cas looked at her questioningly.

"There's usually a dead body wherever she ends up," Derek explained.

"Well that sounds morbid," Dean grimaced.

"Says the guy who chops off vampire heads," Lydia huffed grabbing her purse, "I'll be fine." 

"You're not going without me. We don't split up," Derek growled.

Lydia pursed her lips together, "Fine."

"Hey Lydia, do you cook?" Dean asked his eyes lighting up.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at the oldest Winchester, "Are you asking me that cause I'm female?"

Dean swallowed hard, "I, uh, I just thought that..." Dean shifted nervously.

"You are related to Stiles," Lydia smiled, "Yes I cook, but I don't do grocery shopping." With that Lydia whirled around her red locks falling behind her.

 

-

 

Derek carried the four large shopping bags with ease as he followed the strawberry blonde through the mall. 

"You're easy to shop with, you don't complain about how heavy the bags are and you haven't asked me if I'm done a thousand times," Lydia commented.

"Jackson didn't grow up with sisters," Derek stated boredly. 

Lydia whirled around, "I don't bring up Kate, and you don't bring up Jackson, Deal?" 

Derek raised his brows at Lydia, she smelled uncomfortable. "Fair enough," Derek nodded.

"So are you going to tell me the real reason you agreed to go shopping with me?" Lydia asked turning back to the shelves of pillows in front of her.

Lydia was definitely perceptive.

"I want to know why you really agreed to help us," Derek assumed there had to be another reason. He worried it had to do with Stiles. The Winchester had had a thing for the banshee back before Malia.

"I told you, I want to help people, and not the bad guys. Do you know how many problems we could have avoided if Scott would just do what was necessary? Too many people died because of who he let live. I have this crazy, literally, ability to help people. I could be preventing the bodies instead of finding them, that's all I want. Then I kept hearing the angel wings and then you guys showed up and I had that dream. That wasn't coincidental. When I talked to Deaton about what you guys do, I knew I could do something more. Scott won't be happy about it, he doesn't take rejection well. Isaac left, Ethan left, Stiles left, then Isaac left again, Malia, Liam and I were all he really had after that. But I'll be honest, if I had to pick someone's pack to be in, It would be yours," Lydia spoke as she squeezed each pillow, testing it's comfort levels.

Derek frowned, "Wait, are you accepting me as your alpha?" 

"I overheard Cas talking to Dean about it earlier, you were asleep in the car. Dean's not comfortable with it, But Cas and Sam are. Deaton said you needed a pack that accepted you. I know the more pack members, the stronger you are." Lydia turned, setting down the last pillow, "I trust you, so yes, I accept you."

Derek smiled slightly to himself, "Thank you, that means a lot,"

Lydia smiled before turning to the nearest checkout station, "This will be my last purchase, then we can go."

"Thank god," Derek let out a sigh.

"I guess it's easier dating a guy huh?" Lydia smirked at Derek.

"Nothing's easy about dating Stiles," Derek grinned, "But I wouldn't want anyone else," Derek's tone turned sad. He missed his hunter, desperately. 


	13. Personal

Sam laid on his bed staring at the background picture of his phone. He remembered the day the picture was taken. 

"Sam, come on, just one picture," Gabriel pleaded. Sam was reorganizing the library.

"You know I hate pictures," Sam huffed. 

"For me?" Gabriel tried to give Sam puppy eyes.

"That doesn't work on me," Sam shook his head. 

"Just one, please? Please. Please. Please-"

"Okay, fine," Sam snapped, cutting off the angel, "One." 

Gabriel lifted his camera and smiled. Sam turned last minute, grabbing Gabriel's face and pressed a kiss to his cheek just as the picture took. Stiles, having seen the whole thing, snapped a picture with his phone. 

It was the picture Stiles took that Sam was currently staring at with tears in his eyes.

Sam put his phone aside. It hurt to look at. He missed them both so much. 

There was a knock on his door that shook him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Sam called out.

Derek stepped in, "I was checking on Lydia when I caught your scent, it's a lot stronger than it has been. I wanted to make sure you were alright," Derek spoke gently.

"Stronger how? What do I smell like?" Sam asked. 

"Sadness."

Sam nodded, that sounded about right, "I miss them, a lot."

Derek dropped his head, "I know how you feel. I miss them too, we all do. I'm just glad Cas is okay. Dean is barely handling Stiles and Gabriel being gone. Cas and I just spent ten minutes calming him down." 

"Is he okay?" Sam frowned. He hadn't realized Dean was upset.

"Yeah, he just started down the 'what if' path. It wasn't good," Derek answered, "I don't want you going down that path too."

"I'm not. Though I'm not sure what I'm doing is any better," Sam shrugged. 

"Reminiscing?" Derek asked.

Sam nodded.

"I caught myself doing that earlier, it's painful. Course that lead me down the what if path. What if I never see him again. What if that was our last kiss. What if that was the last chance to tell him I loved him. It wasn't pretty," Derek smirked slightly. 

Sam chuckled, "You sound like Dean.

 

"Cas told me something that helped, he said, 'If you think like that, you're giving up, don't give up on them, they'd never give up on us,' He's right. And we've got extra help now, Lydia is smart and stubborn and gifted, we'll find them," Derek placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam smiled up at the alpha.

"You're more in tune with me now that I've accepted you as my alpha, aren't you?" Sam asked. Derek wasn't normally one to give a pep talk. 

"Yeah. The alpha in me wants to make sure my pack is okay, and not just physically." Derek nodded.

"You're good at it," Sam smiled at Derek warmly. 

 

Derek smiled down at his hands.

"Dean will come around, he's just still nervy about you being a werewolf, it's nothing personal."

"I'm pretty sure that's the definition of personal," Derek smirked, looking up, "But even if he doesn't come around, he accepts me as one of you, and that's more than I could ask for."

-

Cas watched as Dean continued to pace his room. Derek had left several minutes ago after trying to help calm the hunter down. He seemed to be getting riled up again.

"Dean," Cas grabbed the Winchester's arm and gently pulled him in, "you're stressing again."

Dean looked into the blue eyes of his angel, "I can't help it." 

Before Cas could respond, Dean's lips were on his. Cas leaned in more, letting Dean deepen the kiss. His tongue rolled along Dean's as he slowly unbuttoned the hunter's shirt. 

Dean shucked off the top before shoving Cas's coat off his shoulders. Their lips not parting once. 

Dean then wrapped Cas' tie around his hand pulling the angel in closer. This resulted in Cas' lips falling to Dean's neck.

Cas' name fell from Dean's lips in a quiet pant as his mouth slid along Dean's skin.

Dean started to undo the buttons of Cas' top. His tie already loosened from around his neck. 

"I love you," Cas whispered as his lips ghosted over Dean's ear. 

That was like the magic word for Dean, because he stepped forward, trapping Cas between the wall and himself. He gripped Cas' waist before sliding his hands down to his hips, pressing into him.

"It's cute how after all these months, you still think I'm gonna let you take the lead," Cas growled out seductively.

Dean smirked, "Maybe I just like when you take it from me."

Cas quickly flipped them so now Dean was trapped.

Dean's growing erection only proved how much he enjoyed when Cas was rough with him. 

Cas held Dean's hands above his head before reconnecting their lips. 

 

Cas smiled at the way Dean submitted under him. Dean was usually stubborn, and the leader, and the take charge type, but when it came to Cas, Dean turned into putty. He let Cas manhandle him. He let Cas boss him around. He let Cas make him beg, and beg he did.

The angel knew the best way to distract the hunter from his 'fix it' mentality that made him a pacing mess, was to switch his mind to a submissive mindset. It shut off all the take charge thoughts Dean was fighting through and made him into a panting mess instead.

Cas was about to lift Dean's shirt off when they heard yelling.

-

"Sam, wait, we don't even know for sure if it was him," Derek followed the middle Winchester as he yelled for Dean and Cas. 

"Two different people spotted him, it has to be him," Sam said turning the corner of the hall where Dean's room was.

Dean stepped out of his room with Cas behind him. 

Derek paused as he was hit with the scent of arousal.

"What's going on?" Dean asked worriedly.

"I just got a text from two hunters, they found Gabriel. He's in L.A." Sam spoke excitedly, causing the other three to exchange nervous glances.

Sam was going to be crushed.


	14. You Winchesters

Gabriel looked between his brother and Cas. They looked nervous.

"Why aren't you more excited about this?" Sam frowned. 

"How do you even know it was him?" Dean asked skirting the question. He didn't know what to say.

"I got a text from Darren and then a few minutes later I got one from Brandon. They both saw him in L.A. separately." Sam answered holding out his phone. 

"If it was really him, don't you think he would have reached out?" Dean answered ignoring the phone.

Sam looked thoughtful, "You're right, I should try calling him."

"No."  
"Wait."  
"Don't."

Dean, Cas, and Derek spoke up at the same time.

Sam looked at them suspiciously, "What's going on?" 

Cas and Derek looked at Dean. He knew how to handle Sam better than any of them.

"Nothing, I just think you shouldn't get your hopes up, ya know?" Dean shrugged.

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother, "Dean, you know I can tell when you're lying right?" Sam huffed, "I'm calling him." 

"Damnit Sam, would you just wait until we know for sure?" Dean snapped. 

Sam looked at his brother with raised brows, "Why don't you want to find him? I know he's not your favorite person but, I love him Dean."

"You know I don't mind him. I'm glad you're happy with him, I just think we need to be careful," Dean felt guilt creep in as he lied to Sam. He just didn't know how to tell him about what happened when Cas called him. 

"A phone call isn't going to hurt, Dean," Sam rolled his eyes as he hit the call button on his phone. Little did he know. 

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose as Sam put the call on speaker.

"Yello," Gabriel's voice answered.

"Gabe," Sam sighed in relief. 

"Uh, who is this?" Gabriel asked, confused.

"It's Sam," The hunter frowned.

Dean glanced at Cas uncertainly. 

"Of course it is," Gabriel sounded annoyed, "Look, I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Castiel, I'm not interested in getting involved with you Winchesters, I don't care what problems you are dealing with."

Sam looked taken a back, "What? Gabriel, what are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about you bothering me, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." With that the call ended.

Sam looked equally hurt and confused, as he stared down at the phone.

"Sam," Dean said sympathetically taking a step towards his brother. 

"What was he talking about, Cas?" Sam demanded looking up at the angel.

Cas sighed, "I heard about his location via angel radio earlier. I called him and he said the same thing he said just now," Cas answered sadly.

"You knew where he was?" Sam asked, betrayal thick in his tone.

Cas looked guilty.

"You all knew didn't you? That's why you didn't want me to call him." 

Derek dropped his eyes to his hands. None of them responded. 

"How long have you known?" Sam demanded, the hurt turning to anger.

"Only since early this afternoon," Cas answered.

"Only? That was several hours ago. How could you not tell me?" Sam was pissed. 

"We didn't know how," Derek spoke up when Cas didn't answer.

"What happened to him? Why is he avoiding us?" Sam's tone dropped a bit as the pain seeped back in.

"We don't know, he didn't say much," Cas shrugged. 

"We need to get him to talk to us," Sam said in determination.

"How? He won't stay on the phone long enough," Derek pointed out.

"Summon him, we have all the ingredients," Sam answered.

"What if he just immediately flies off? He still has his wings," Dean piped in.

"We'll summon him in a ring of holy fire," Sam responded, "Cas, you know the enochian chant," Sam looked at the angel hopefully. 

"Sam, he may not be the same Gabriel you know, we don't know what Asmodeus did to him," Cas countered. 

"I have to try, I can't just give up on him, I won't," Sam shook his head. 

Dean let out a defeated sigh, "If it was you, I'd feel the same way, let's do it," Dean said looking at Cas.

-

Derek, Dean, and Sam stood by as they watched Cas finish the enochian sigil on the floor of the dungeon room, as they called it.  

"Ready?" Dean asked pulling out a set of matches.

Cas nodded.

Dean struck a match dropping it on the holy oil they'd enclosed the sigil in. 

Cas quoted the enochian chant. Just as the last word fell from Cas' mouth, Gabriel appeared.

"What the hell?" Gabriel huffed looking around at his new surroundings. 

"Gabe," Sam held a hopeful look as he stepped towards the archangel.

"Did you seriously summon me?" Gabriel asked, aggravated.

"Gabriel, we need to talk-"

"No, you want to talk. Need and want are two very different things," Gabriel cut in.

"What did he do to you?" Sam asked, a bit hurt by Gabriel's tone.

"Well he strapped me to a chair for one, then proceeded to physically torture me for several days, but hey, it must run in the family right?" Gabriel gestured to the ring of holy fire. 

Sam frowned, "What do you mean it must run in the family?" 

"The youngest Winchester, he's quite the asshole," Gabriel answered. This earned a growl from Derek.

"Stiles?" Sam couldn't believe his ears. 

"Are we done here? I'd really like to get back to my hotel room," Gabriel huffed.

It was then Sam realized the bright pink lipstick stains on the collar of Gabriel's white button down. 

Sam swallowed hard. Had Gabriel been with a woman?

Derek smelled the hurt, betrayal, and jealousy pouring off of Sam.

"Were you-" Sam wasn't sure he could get the words out, "were you...with someone?" 

"In fact, I was with two someone's," Gabriel answered with a smirk, "so if you don't mind, she was a great kisser, and he had an exceptional ass, I'd really like to get back to them," Gabriel once again gestured to the ring of holy fire. 

Sam's stomach twisted at Gabriel's words. How could he talk like that in front of Sam?

"Listen here you son of a bitch," Dean barked stepping forward, "just because you're mad at Stiles doesn't mean you get to hurt Sam." 

"Whoa, Dean-O, what are you talking about?" Gabriel put his hands up as if to claim he was innocent. 

"I'm talking about you cheating on my brother," Dean snapped.

"Cheating on your brother?" Gabriel frowned looking at Sam.

"I do like 'em tall, but I hate to break it to you, I'm not cheating on your brother. I barely know the guy."

Sam fought the tears in his eyes.

 

"Barely know him? You've been sleeping with him for four months," Dean snapped.

"I think I'd remember that," Gabriel scoffed. 

"Maybe that's what Asmodeus did, maybe he made him forget," Cas said thoughtfully. 

"But why? What does he get out of Gabriel forgetting about his relationship with Sam?" Dean asked. It didn't make sense to him.

"I'm sorry, did you say relationship? Like you think we're together?" Gabriel asked in disbelief.

"We are, er, we were," Sam answered sadly. 

"Yeah, I don't think so, sorry big guy," Gabriel shook his head, "I would never date you, in fact, you Winchesters are the bane of my existence." 

Sam's throat tightened as he swallowed the lump forming. He didn't know how much more of this he could listen to. 

"Look can I go now?" Gabriel asked impatiently.

"Not until we fix this," Dean snapped, he refused to let this be the end of Sam and Gabriel. 

"Dean, let him go, he doesn't remember," Sam's voice broke as he dropped his head, hoping no one would see the tear escape. 

He turned then, walking out. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore and he refused to cry in front of everyone. He needed to be alone.


	15. A block in his memories

Dean looked at Gabriel with a murderous look.

"You're telling me that you don't remember anything about yours and Sam's relationship?" Dean asked doubtfully.

"Why on earth would we be together? I haven't seen him since...well since I locked you two in the tv world," Gabriel answered.

Dean frowned, glancing at Cas. That had been a year ago now.

"I can check his memories," Cas said quietly to Dean.

"By all means little brother," Gabriel held his arms out beckoning Castiel closer.

"Whoa, hold on, that means we have to put out the holy fire, then he could just fly off," Dean pointed out.

"Look, if it gets you to leave me alone, I'll hang out for a few minutes, let Cassie here do his thing," Gabriel agreed.

"I don't trust him," Dean shook his head. 

"What choice do we have?" Cas huffed.

"What about the archangel cuffs you got off Naomi that one time?" Derek asked piping in. 

"That could work," Dean nodded. 

"Fine," Gabriel rolled his eyes stepping to the edge of the ring with his wrists extended. 

Dean took the cuffs from Cas, who had fetched them from a nearby trunk. He latched them on the angel as Derek poured the bucket of water they'd gotten when they made the spell, putting out the fire.

Cas placed his finger tips on Gabriel's head and closed his eyes.

Within moments visions of Gabriel's memories flashed through Cas' mind. He navigated them easily until he reached the most recent ones. He saw where Gabriel had been for the few years after he'd imprisoned the brothers but it was like a road block after that. He got bits and pieces of Asmodeus' face and then he breached a memory revealing Stiles holding a knife to Gabriel's throat. There were several memories of Stiles torturing Gabriel. 

Cas released Gabriel's mind, not wanting to see anymore.

"Cas, what is it?" Derek sensed his sadness.

"There's a block in his memories. Someone has definitely altered them. I think Stiles might have aided in the process. He was forced to torture Gabriel-"

"Forced? Not likely," Gabriel snapped.

"Stiles was hesitant and clearly upset in your memories. He was crying as well. Stiles wouldn't do that willingly," Cas shook his head. 

Gabriel looked like he was trying to remember. "The last thing I remember was him putting that awful metal contraption on me."

"Metal contraption?" Dean glanced at Cas curiously.

"Asmodeus tapped into his hard wiring, that's how he altered his memories," Cas explained.

"Wait, hold on, you're telling me that I'm missing memories?" Gabriel looked mortified.

"Several months as it seems," Cas nodded.

"How do I get them back?" 

"I'm not sure," Cas answered. 

"Gabriel, do you remember how we met?" Derek asked suddenly.

"Of course we- Actually, I can't remember," Gabriel frowned, thinking hard.

"We met in an alley. A few angels had tried to ambush Cas."

"I don't remember that happening at all." 

"But you know who I am?" Derek asked. 

"Derek, the Winchester's pet werewolf," Gabriel nodded.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, "I'm gonna go check on Sam." He couldn't bare to listen to anymore. It only served to anger him more. Asmodeus had made Stiles take away Gabriel's memories of Sam. He refused to let this be the end of them. Sam deserved better.

-

Sam dropped on his bed burying his head in his hands. Gabriel didn't remember being with him, he didn't remember loving Sam. He wanted nothing to do with Sam and that hurt more than physical pain. He'd kept Gabriel at arms length for months. He had hated the crush he had on the archangel, but once the apocalypse was over, Gabriel proved to be very different. He actually wanted to help the brothers. Gabriel had managed to work his way into Sam's heart, only to be ripped away. Sam had given his all to Gabriel and now...

Sam let the tears fall. Asmodeus was winning. He had Stiles, he took Gabriel from them. Who knows what he was doing to Stiles. Asmodeus needed to be stopped.

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean called through the bunker. 

"There you are," Dean said stepping into Sam's room. 

Dean pulled Sam up and into a hug.

Sam gripped his big brother tightly. 

"I'm so sorry, Sam," Dean hated seeing his brother like this. He deserved to be happy. 

"Cas looked through Gabe's memories, there's a block. Derek and Cas are trying to convince him to stick around and let us fix this," Dean explained once he pulled back.

"He wants nothing to do with me, you heard him," Sam shook his head sadly.

"We'll figure it out, we always do," Dean said. It killed him to see Sam so upset.

"How, Dean? Asmodeus still has Stiles and we don't even know where to start looking for them," Sam huffed with a defeated shrug.

"We have Lydia. Derek seems to think she'll be able to help. And we'll find a way to get Gabe's memories back, once we do, he can help too. We'll do whatever we have to, I promise," Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. 

Sam only nodded. He still felt hopeless, but he thought it best to let Dean remain hopeful, that was such a rarity, he couldn't  bare take it from him.


	16. Collecting contracts

Cas watched as Dean made his coffee with tired movements.

"You didn't sleep well last night," Cas commented. He'd laid with Dean for a few hours after Dean had fallen asleep. Cas would usually lie with the hunter for a while before getting up. Since he didn't need sleep, he'd tried to find some way to bring back Gabriel's memories and locate Stiles.

"Yeah, I'm too worried about my brothers. It kills me to see Sam so broken, and if Stiles really did torture Gabriel, I don't even want to think about what he's going through," Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"Cas, Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?" Derek asked stepping into the kitchen with a stressed expression.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked straightening his posture. Even in front of Derek he tried to be stoic. Even though Derek could smell his emotions, he often let Dean think he was fooling Derek. It was clear Dean relied on being strong for everyone. 

"I can't feel him anymore. I spent all night concentrating on the connection. I could feel him, feel his frustration and sadness but then just a little while ago, it vanished. I'm still an alpha, I checked. I can't feel him at all," Derek fought to keep his voice even.

"What does that mean?" Dean frowned. Derek could smell the panic.

"I-I don't know. He's not dead, cause I didn't feel the connection sever. It's just like it disintegrated or something. I don't understand it," Derek shook his head. 

"Can you call that vet guy, Deacon or whatever?" Dean asked. 

"Deaton, and I did. Just got off the phone with him, he didn't know anything," Derek answered.

"Are you sure he's not dead?" Dean asked sadly, his voice breaking slightly. 

"He's not," Lydia spoke up from behind Derek. 

"How do you know?" Derek asked, looking at the redhead.

"I had another dream. I woke up cause I swore I heard snarling and barking, like dogs. Then I saw him, Stiles, with a terrifying black dog looking thing with red eyes. He was with another guy, who had solid black eyes. I tried to see where he was but I couldn't," Lydia explained. 

"Were Stiles' eyes solid black too?" Dean asked earnestly.

"No, they were normal. But he still looked...empty. And I saw him kill someone," Lydia answered. 

"If he's with a demon and a hellhound, he's collecting contracts," Dean ran his hands over his face. This wasn't good.

"That's not possible," Cas shook his head. 

"Why not? You heard her," Dean gestured to Lydia.

"Not just anybody can collect on a demon contract, when you were a demon for that short time, Crowley told Sam that you couldn't have a soul. A contract could only be collected by a demon. That's why you were able to. The mark of Caine made your soul dark making you a soulless demon," Cas explained. 

"So Stiles is a demon?" Derek asked. He felt sick.

"He can't be, it takes a long time to have your soul turned dark, unless you have the mark, but Stiles isn't even dead, his soul can't be tainted unless he's dead," Cas looked thoughtful. 

"Then maybe he's not collecting contracts," Derek spoke up. 

"Why would he be with a demon and a hellhound? Hellhounds are only used for collecting on contracts," Dean sighed in frustration. 

"What do you mean contracts?" Lydia asked glancing at the three hunters.

"When someone makes a deal, they typically get ten years before they die and their souls go to hell," Dean answered.

"Didn't Stiles make a deal to save Derek?" Lydia asked glancing at the werewolf. 

"That wasn't the deal he made. He has to serve Asmodeus for ten years," Cas shook his head.

"So we find a way to break the contract," Lydia shrugged. 

"The only way to do that is to kill the one who holds the contract. In this case it's Asmodeus and he's nearly impossible to kill. The only weapons that work on him were both destroyed," Dean answered. 

"There has to be something," Lydia huffed.

"We spent months trying to find something," Cas sighed.

The room fell silent, nobody knew what to do or say.

-

Sam walked into the library and stopped short, sitting in one of the chairs in handcuffs was Gabriel with a book open in his lap.

"Oh hello, Sam," Gabriel half sneered, looking up from his book.

"Gabe, I didn't realize you were still here," Sam yearned for the angel. He missed him

"Yes well, your brother and my brother are insistent on getting my memories back. I told them I was okay with making new ones, they, however, are not," Gabriel huffed closing his book.

Sam only nodded sadly. 

"So I overheard Cassie and Derek talking last night, they said you love me, that true?" Gabriel asked setting the book aside.

Sam tensed, he didn't know what to say. They'd never said that to each other before.

Gabriel waited patiently.

"I'll talk to Cas and Dean about letting you go," Sam finally said, looking away from the angel. He couldn't tell him now, it wasn't right. 

"Were we happy?" Gabriel asked next, causing Sam's eyes to meet Gabriel's.

Sam pulled out his phone and handed it to Gabriel. The archangel took it, inspecting the picture. Sam watched as Gabriel frowned at the device.

"I almost wish I could remember," Gabriel spoke handing the phone back. 

"Almost?" Sam frowned. That stung a bit.

"I can't stand you Winchesters so..." Gabriel shrugged.

"Right," Sam dropped his head. That stung a lot.

"Sam, we need to talk-" Dean cut himself off when he saw who Sam was with, "I'll come back later."

"No, it's fine, we were done," Sam's voice broke slightly as he turned away from Gabriel. 

Sam was trying to keep it together, it's not like Gabriel was dead. Sam had lost a lot of people in his life, but this, this hurt the most.


	17. He better be gone

Sam watched as chaos consumed the room. Gabriel argued with Dean and Cas. He wanted to leave and they insisted he stay. Lydia was on the phone with Scott, again. He was begging her to come home. Derek was pissed because Scott said he didn't trust Derek to protect her, so he was arguing over the phone with Scott as well.

"Okay, I can't do this anymore," Sam stood suddenly causing everyone to be quiet. 

"Dean, Cas, let Gabriel go, he doesn't remember and he doesn't want to. Scott, Lydia doesn't like you as an alpha, she prefers Derek, stop calling," Sam snapped.

Derek smirked to himself as he hung up Lydia's phone. 

"Sam, we can't just let him go, you two were happy, he has to remember," Dean objected.

"I'm going to get dinner, when I get back, Gabriel better be gone," Sam spoke between clenched teeth.

"No, if this was me and Cas, you would never let Cas leave," Dean snapped back.

"If this was you and Cas, Cas would want to remember you. Cas never hated us the way Gabriel did, er does," Sam was tired of correcting himself when it came to Gabriel. 

"He doesn't want to remember because he doesn't know what your relationship was like," Dean threw his hands up, "You were devastated when he was gone, and now you just want to let him go?" 

"This hurts more," Sam yelled, "Sitting here every day and not being allowed to touch him, to tell him how much I missed him. Seeing him look at me like I'm nothing, I hate it. It's killing me." 

Dean dropped his eyes to the floor. He didn't ever consider what Gabriel being here might be doing to him.

"I'm getting dinner, when I get back, he better be gone," Sam spoke again. His eyes were watering, he knew, he needed to leave before they fell. He had promised himself not to cry in front of Gabriel.

Everyone watched as Sam left the bunker. 

"What did he smell like?" Dean asked Derek as the bunker door shut behind his brother, "Did he mean what he said?"

Derek nodded, "He always smells sad, but it's been getting worse."

Dean dropped his eyes. He never wanted to hurt his brother. He only wanted them to be happy.

"Because of me?" Gabriel asked quietly. 

Derek nodded again.

"How did we end up together?" Gabriel asked looking to Dean.

"You insisted on taking him to dinner. You asked everyday for a week, until he finally gave in, just to shut you up. He actually had a good time and agreed to second date, but he made you swear not to tell anyone, because he was sure it wouldn't last. But then it did," Derek spoke up recalling the night Gabriel had gone out with Sam.

"I overheard the two of you that first night, I could smell the happiness on him the next day," Derek continued.

"You had been trying to get him to like you for months. He was just too afraid to give you a chance," Dean added.

"What did I like about him?" Gabriel asked.

"You liked his height," Dean answered with a chuckle.

"I can't deny, I have noticed his height. He's definitely attractive looking," Gabriel nodded.

"You used to comment on his serious face, you said it made you want to annoy him until he smiled," Cas spoke up then.

"You loved that twix was his favorite candy, but he never finished one so he always gave you half," Derek added.

"You used to run your fingers through his hair while he laid his head on your lap while reading," Dean piped in again.

"You thought he was smart," Cas nodded recalling the many times Gabriel had complimented Sam.

"He used to laugh at your jokes, even though he told you they were dumb," Derek added again.

"How long were we together?" Gabriel asked looking between Dean, Derek and Cas.

"About four months," Dean answered.

"Okay, look, I'm not supposed to be getting mixed up with you Winchesters, orders from the king of hell, but I know how stubborn you all are, so here's the deal. Sam's gonna throw a fit if you keep me here, I don't like these handcuffs, so I'll give you two days to find a way to jump start my memories, in the mean time, I'll try to get to know Sam again, cause honestly, he's hot. My only request is, you take these bloody things off of me," Gabriel suggested hopefully.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the archangel, "How do we know you won't fly off as soon as we do?" 

"You have my word," Gabriel shrugged.

"He's telling the truth, and it'll make Sam happy to see that you let him go and he's staying of his own accord," Derek said looking to the hunter. 

"Fine," Dean huffed pulling out the keys to the cuffs. 

"If you take off, I will find every demon I can and tell them you've been helping us try to find a way to kill Asmodeus," Dean threatened. 

"Typical Dean, always so threatening," Gabriel smiled as the oldest Winchester unlocked the cuffs.

-

Sam walked into the bunker and to the main room to see everyone sat around the table, each with a book. Sitting next to Cas was Gabriel uncuffed.

"What's going on?" Sam asked with a frown as he set two bags of chinese food on the far end.

"Gabriel has given us two days to get his memories back before he leaves," Cas smiled up at the middle brother.

"Why?" Sam asked looking at the archangel. 

"I felt bad, you seem to be pretty attached. My memories of you don't reflect that behavior being warranted so they agreed to take off the cuffs and I agreed to stay for little longer," Gabriel shrugged.

"Just like that?" Sam asked not believing that was the whole story.

"Just like that," Gabriel smiled.

Sam felt a tiny tug pull at his lips. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but this was a good sign. 

"I'll get plates for dinner," Sam walked off to the kitchen.

"Scent?" Dean asked looking at Derek.

"I'm not your bloodhound," Derek growled, "But he smelled hopeful."

"Good boy," Dean winked, earning another growl.

"I must say, it is quite unusual seeing you and a werewolf banter like brothers," Gabriel commented.

"He is my brother," Dean said in a serious tone as he started to unload the bags of food.

"Yeah, how did that happen?" Gabriel glanced at Derek.

"He's with Stiles," Cas answered. 

Derek's throat tightened. Oh how he missed his hunter. He tried to be strong for everyone, it was his responsibility as their alpha to not show weakness, but he was struggling without Stiles, badly.


	18. Ticking time-bomb

Gabriel walked into the library where Sam was currently surrounded by books.

"You spend a lot of time in here," Gabriel said taking a seat across from Sam.

The hunter looked up with surprised eyes, "Uh, yeah, usually I have help, but with Stiles gone, I'm kinda on my own," Sam gave a small smile.

"Maybe I could help," Gabriel offered. The sooner he got his memories back the sooner he could get out of there.

"Uh, sure, I'm trying to find something that can kill a king of hell, other than the colt and the lance of Michael," Sam explained gesturing to the books around him. 

"Got any other archangels locked in your basement?" Gabriel asked jokingly.

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned. 

"Well a fully juiced up archangel can take down a prince of hell," Gabriel explained. 

"What?" Sam looked at Gabriel in disbelief. 

"Uh uh, don't go getting any ideas, I have a deal with Asmodeus. I leave him alone, he leaves me alone. Besides, he took my grace. I'm running on the grace of a late friend of mine, Devin," Gabriel explained. 

"Wait, you're low on grace?" Sam asked. He had no idea.

"Yeah, he said it was insurance, just until he had fulfilled his plan," Gabriel nodded. 

"What plan?" Sam asked standing. 

"I don't know, he didn't say," Gabriel shrugged. 

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Sam asked with a huff. 

"I'm not supposed to be meddling in this stuff remember? I'm not getting involved," Gabriel reminded Sam.

-

Dean tossed back a shot of bourbon just as Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Really? It's noon, all little early to be drinking don't you think?" Sam frowned at his brother. 

"Spare me the lecture, I already heard it from Cas," Dean snapped.

"What's got you so pissy?" Sam asked.

"Come on man, look around. We've been over every book in that library, we have no weapon that will work against a prince of hell, no clue where Stiles is, and no idea how to restore Gabriel's memories," Dean poured himself another shot.

"Actually, Gabriel just informed me that an archangel can smite a prince of hell," Sam spoke up.

"What? Why the hell didn't he say something before?" Dean snapped.

"Well he agreed not to get involved for one, and two apparently he's living off of some random angel's grace. Asmodeus took Gabriel's as insurance, to make sure he couldn't do anything," Sam explained. 

Dean let out a heavy sigh before downing his shot.

"You see what I mean? We can't catch a break," Dean ran a hand over his face.

"Dean, we can't give up," Sam frowned. 

"I'm not giving up, but damn it Sam, look at us. We are at rock bottom. You're barely keeping it together, Gabriel is an amnesiac, Derek's a ticking time-bomb, Lydia is dreaming about our little brother killing people, and I don't even know what Cas is thinking," Dean threw his hands up.

"We've been in this position before, Dean, we'll get through it," Sam tried to sound reassuring, but he could hear the doubt in his own voice.

"What if we don't this time?" Dean asked in a defeatist tone.

"You can't think like that, Stiles needs us," Sam frowned. 

"I know, damn it, I know. I can't stop thinking about what that asshole is putting him through. I'm trying to keep it together Sammy, I can't handle this. He's out there, and he needs us and I don't even know where to start. We've never had him taken from us like this. It was always you or me and we always got you back. I sent him to Beacon Hills, he was possessed by some Japanese spirit for months and we never knew, now this. I keep letting him down. Dad told me to watch out for you two and I can't even do that right," Dean's voice wavered with frustrated tears.

"Dean, you can't blame yourself for the nogitsune, we-"

"That's it," Dean cut in then.

"What?" Sam frowned. 

"The nogitsune. The angels were gonna use it on Stiles to kill Ramiel, we can use it to kill Asmodeus," Dean made his way out of the kitchen and towards the weapons room.

"Dean, what are you talking about?" Sam followed after his brother.

Derek looked up to see Dean and Sam hurrying through the main room, "What's going on?" 

"Dean wants to use the nogitsune," Sam explained briefly.

"What?" Derek jumped to his feet, hurrying after Sam and Dean.

Dean pushed open the door to the weapons room where Cas was teaching Lydia to use throwing knives. 

"Dean, how exactly do you plan on using it?" Sam asked as his brother started unlocking the large cabinet that held the cursed object boxes.

"The angels said that a hunter turned supernatural could kill a prince of hell. They were gonna use it on Stiles. That means I can use it on me," Dean said sifting through the boxes. 

"No," Derek growled pulling Dean away from the boxes.

"Stiles needs us, and we're no closer to finding him, don't you want him back?" Dean snapped.

"Not like this," Sam shook his head. 

"He's our brother, Sam, we do whatever is necessary," Dean snapped turning back to the boxes.

"Dean," Cas spoke up then, but Dean ignored him.

"This won't go the way you want, it's not like being possessed by a regular demon. This thing controls you," Derek argued.

"Dean, stop," Cas tried again. 

Dean continued to ignore them as he found the box he was looking for. 

"Derek's right," Lydia piped in.

Still ignoring them, Dean opened the lid to the cursed object box where the smaller box that held the nogitsune was. Suddenly the box snapped shut with a loud bang, startling everyone.

"I said stop," Cas demanded, his tone lower than normal. 

"This is our only option," Dean snapped, looking up at the angel.

"No," Cas wasn't giving in.

"You don't know what that thing is like," Derek growled.

"Stiles needs us," Dean was getting pissed.

"The last time it was released it went for the person it felt would do the most damage, that was Stiles because he was smart and loved, it knew no one would hurt him and he had the capability to do incredible things. You really think it's going to go for you when there's a perfectly good angel in the room?" Derek was now standing in front of Dean.

Dean looked over at Cas with worried eyes.

"What happens if it decides to find Stiles again? It knows him, it knows he can be manipulated," Derek continued, "You're smarter than this. You say I'm the ticking time-bomb, but look at you. And you smell like a damn liquor store," Derek grabbed the box, putting it back into the cabinet. 

Dean bit back the tears he felt threatening his eyes. He just wanted his brother back.


	19. Habit

Sam worked diligently throughout the kitchen. He didn't normally cook for lunch but he needed to take a break from all the books and keep his mind busy at the same time. Dean sat at the kitchen table with the others. 

The room was quiet other than the sound of boiling water. It was a rule that they not discuss current cases or any current drama at the table. It made meals more peaceful. 

Sam couldn't help but notice how miserable his brother looked. Derek was also starting to show his own misery despite is obvious efforts to remain strong. Sam would never tell Derek he heard him crying the night before as he passed by his room. Derek needed to play alpha and Sam understood that. Dean was similar in his own way, but Dean was cracking. Hell if earlier was anything to go by Sam would say he'd already cracked. 

He was concentrating on the pasta sauce and the lasagna noodles, currently on the stove, when a voice spoke up behind him.

"Can I help?" 

Gabriel. 

Sam turned to face the angel. He gave a small nod before handing Gabriel the spoon to stir the sauce.

Sam fought away all the memories of the two of them cooking together. Food had always been a passion for Gabriel and while Sam was no expert, he'd taken the liberty to start cooking more regularly. 

Dean had always been the one to make something up for Sam and Stiles when they were younger, now it was Sam's turn to take care of Dean.

Sam started to grate the cheese while Gabriel stirred the sauce. 

Gabriel watched as the hunter moved effortlessly around the kitchen. Sam was clearly lost in his own mind cause when he walked over to the stove to peer over Gabriel's shoulder, his hand caressed the angel's side before settling on his hip. 

Gabriel tensed instantly unable to pull away, trapped between the stove and Sam's body.

"Oh," Sam, realizing what he'd done, stepped away, releasing Gabriel, "I'm sorry I...habit," Sam explained trying not to show the pain he was feeling. 

"I'm guessing we used to cook together?" Gabriel asked as Sam took the spoon from him.

"Almost every night," Sam nodded avoiding Gabriel's sympathetic gaze.

"Look, I-"

"Don't," Sam turned to Gabriel with a look that could break anyone's heart, "Please, just don't," his tone gave away the sadness he was feeling. 

Gabriel only nodded as Sam turned back to the stove.

"What if you and Sam went on a date?" Lydia suggested, "Like go to the place and do the things you did on your first date. Maybe it'll jog a memory."

Sam was about to shoot the idea down when Gabriel piped in, "Good idea." 

Sam frowned at the angel, "You hate me." He pointed out.

"You've managed to actually make me feel bad about not remembering so... you'll have to do all the work since I can't remember," Gabriel gave Sam a smile.

Sam's chest felt like it was being crushed. That smile. He hadn't seen that smile in too long.

"I can't," Sam's voice came out small.

"Why not?" Gabriel frowned. 

"You took me to a transiberian orchestra concert, they're not exactly on tour right now," Sam answered recalling the moment he'd agreed to go out with Gabe.

"Sam, there you are, drop everything you're doing, we have plans," Gabriel spoke with a large grin as he strolled into the library where Sam was organizing the books.

"No we don't," Sam responded not bothering to look up from the books in his arms.

"Come on Sam," Gabriel whined, "I got VIP seating to the transiberian orchestra concert tonight." 

Sam looked up with eager eyes, "You didn't," Sam tried to hold back his excitement. He'd been wanting to see them for years. 

"I heard you complaining to Dean about wanting to go, so I did a little digging and managed to get two tickets," Gabriel held up the two thin slips of paper.

Sam set down the books he was holding, was he seriously about to agree to a date with Gabriel?

"I know you want to go, don't make me waste this second ticket on Cas," Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fine, but this doesn't mean we're dating," Sam huffed snatching his ticket from the angel.

"Yet," Gabriel grinned as he followed Sam out of the room.

"I can conjure up an orchestra, no problem. I was the trickster remember?" Gabriel shrugged.

"But you're low on grace," Sam frowned. 

"He can use some of mine," Cas spoke up then. Anything to help Gabriel remember Sam. 

"Thanks little brother. See? No problem," Gabriel winked at Sam. He had always been the flirty type, but now it frustrated Sam cause he knew it wasn't genuine. 

"Fine," Sam agreed hesitantly. He couldn't say he was a fan of this idea. He was sure it would only result in him getting hurt. He yearned for Gabriel, to hold him, to kiss him. His heart broke at the reaction Gabriel had to his touch earlier. He hadn't meant to do it, it just happened. He was so consumed by his own thoughts, he forgot they weren't together anymore. 

"Dean, why don't you and Cas go out too. Derek and I will keep researching while you're out, I think you could use the break," Lydia said turning to the oldest Winchester.

"I'm fine, I-"

"That wasn't a request," Lydia interrupted not looking up from her phone. 

Dean felt Cas' hand slide along his thigh gently.

"I think that's a great idea," Cas smiled at his hunter. 

Dean sighed but agreed, "Okay," maybe Lydia was right. Maybe he did need a night with Cas, and maybe Gabriel would remember Sam. It had been painful to watch his brother's heart break all over again when he touched Gabriel, they just needed a win.


	20. First date

Sam tried to hide the nerves as he waited in the garage for Gabriel.

"Hey, just be you, that's what drew him in before," Dean gave his brother a small smile. 

"Our first date was a lot easier when Gabriel actually liked me," Sam huffed running a hand through his long hair. 

"He does like you, he just doesn't remember at the moment," Dean sighed sadly, "Don't give up on him yet, Sammy." 

"What do you and Cas have planned?" Gabriel asked, changing the subject.

"I dunno, Cas said he has an idea, but he won't tell me," Dean shrugged.

"Dean, try and have a good time," Sam sighed knowing what was going through his brother's mind.

"Do you really think we should be going on dates with Stiles our there under Asmodeus' control? And doesn't it feel like we're rubbing it in Derek's face?" Dean huffed.

"I know what you mean, but I'm trying to get Gabriel's memories back and you almost possessed yourself with a Japanese spirit. You need a night off," Sam pointed out gently.

"We're hunters Sam, we don't get a night off," Dean snapped. 

"We do if we take one," Sam argued. 

Just then Gabriel and Cas walked into the garage.

Sam's stomach flipped upon seeing his angel, well he used to be his angel. The reminder that Gabriel was no longer his caused Sam's stomach to twist with longing.

-

The car ride was quiet. The only talking had been Sam asking if Gabriel was sure about doing this. Gabriel assured Sam he could handle one date. However, Sam wasn't sure he could handle one date. 

Sam parked the Camaro in front of the theater where they had gone on their first date. It was currently closed, but that wasn't a problem for Sam and Gabe.

Sam unlocked the door and lead Gabriel to the theater room. He hesitated at the door, he didn't know if he could do this. The pretending and the faking it, it was too much.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this," Sam swallowed hard.

"What? Why not?" Gabriel frowned at the hunter.

"Because, I know you don't remember, but I do and this feels wrong. You don't even like me," Sam closed his eyes, trying to keep himself calm. He couldn't cry, not here, not in front of Gabriel.

"I get that you don't want to pretend, cause for you this already happened, but this is our first date for me, so do everything you did on our real first date," Gabriel was trying, he could see Sam's pain. He was getting worse at hiding it.

"That's just it, I didn't want to even go out with you, you're the one who flirted with me, you're the one who held my hand, you're the one who kissed me, you're the one who won me over," Sam sighed.

"So now you get to win me over. Paybacks a bitch," Gabriel winked.

Sam felt a smile tug at his lips. He could tell Gabriel was trying, "I just don't want to push you too far."

"You don't strike me as the overbearing type," Gabriel said.

"The kitchen earlier?" Sam countered.

"I was taken by surprise, I'm much more prepared now," Gabriel insisted. 

Sam sighed, still hesitating.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the sound of musical instruments being tuned sounded from the behind the theater room doors.

"We better hurry, they're about to start," Gabriel grinned. 

Sam took a deep breath before nodding. He pushed open the door to see the band on stage. He knew it wasn't real, but it looked so real. 

Sam lead the way to the third row seats. He smiled slightly as Gabriel propped his feet on the seat in front of him.

"What? We're the only ones in here," Gabriel shrugged defensively.

Sam only smiled, shaking his head. Just be you. Sam recited Dean's words in his head. That's what drew him in before.

After the first two songs played through Sam found himself watching Gabriel. His gold eyes dancing over the stage as he watched the band perform. 

"You know the band is up there," Gabriel said turning to face Sam, an amused look on his face.

Sam dropped his eyes in shame, a blush pooling in his cheeks.

"What were you thinking about?" Gabriel asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Honestly?" Sam asked, unsure if Gabriel really wanted to know.

The angel nodded. 

"You have the most beautiful eyes." Sam had told Gabriel that a dozen times but Gabriel had always argued that Sam's were better.

Gabriel looked blankly at Sam for a minute. 

Sam couldn't look away though, he'd missed looking into Gabe's eyes.

"Do you own a mirror?" Gabriel asked suddenly catching Sam off guard completely.

"Huh?"

"A mirror, do you own one?" Gabriel repeated.

"Yes, of course," Sam frowned.

"Then you'd know you have the most beautiful eyes," Gabriel smiled slightly before turning back to the band.

Sam's heart leapt in his chest. He couldn't fight the smile that forced it's way onto Sam's face. Oh how he'd missed this.

Almost an hour later, the show ended and Sam and Gabriel walked out into the night. 

"What did we do next?" Gabriel asked as Sam closed the door behind them.

"We walked to the picnic tables over there and you conjured up an ice cream Sunday for us to share," Sam pointed to a park across the way. 

"Sounds great," Gabriel said turning to walk across the street. 

"Gabe wait," Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand, gently lacing their fingers together, "Last time you insisted it was dangerous to cross the street alone. You said I should hold your hand, just to be safe," Sam spoke nervously. 

Gabriel smiled, "I was right, holding hands when crossing the street is always smart."

Sam let out a relieved sigh. He'd been worried that Gabriel would be uncomfortable.

The two walked hand in hand to the picnic table. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and an ice cream Sunday, identical to the one he'd conjured the first time, appeared. Sam's face fell slightly at the sight of two spoons. A memory of their first date popped into Sam's head.

"Uh, you forgot a spoon," Sam frowned at the single spoon next to the large Sunday. 

"Looks like I'm out of mojo, sorry, looks like we have to share," Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam gave the angel an incredulous look. 

"Oh fine," Gabriel huffed snapping another spoon onto the table. 

Sam pushed the memory down as he unthreaded their fingers. 

"Is this going well?" Gabriel asked as sam took a spoonful of ice cream.

"That's really for you to decide," Sam spoke with a shrug.

"Honestly, it's going better than I had anticipated," Gabriel gave Sam a small smile.

"I'm not sure if I should be pleased or offended," Sam joked lightly. 

"No offense meant," Gabriel smirked.

"No memories though?" Sam asked setting his spoon down. 

Gabriel looked guilty, "No, I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry, it was a long shot," Sam shrugged, trying to hide his disappointment.

The two finished the ice cream in silence before walking back to the car. Gabriel slipped his hand in Sam's as they crossed the street. 

The car ride home was just as silent. It wasn't until they reached the door of the bunker that Gabriel spoke up.

"Uh, Sam?" Gabriel stopped walking. 

"Yeah?" Sam stopped too turning to the angel.

"Did I...did I kiss you that night?" Gabriel asked hesitantly.

Sam dropped his eyes to the ground, "Yeah, you did," He nodded.

"But you weren't planning on kissing me were you?" Gabriel asked. 

"I thought that might be too far for you," Sam responded. 

Gabriel stepped into Sam, placing his lips gently on the hunter's. The kiss was short and simple, much like the one from that night. 

Gabriel stepped passed Sam and through the bunker door. 

It wasn't until the door closed that a tear fell down Sam's cheek. 

He missed his angel desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Destiel date will be next chapter. Sabriel's was longer than I expected. Lol oops. Let me know what you think.


	21. Pool

Dean glanced at his boyfriend as Cas parked the impala in front of a local bar. He'd let Cas drive since Dean wasn't supposed to know what Cas had planned.

"Uh, Cas, you realize this is a bar, right?" Dean frowned.

Cas rolled his eyes, "Yes, now come on," The angel replied getting out of the car.

Dean sighed but followed Cas inside. It was quiet as far as bars went and nicer than most bars Dean accompanied.

Cas ordered two beers before leading Dean to the back corner where an empty pool table sat. 

"You hate pool," Dean frowned as Cas racked the balls.

"I hate when you hustle pool. I've never actually played. You're going to teach me," Cas smiled grabbing a cue from the rack.

Dean's eyes lit up a bit at that. 

Just then the bartender sat two beers on the table next to them.

Cas handed one to Dean.

Dean took it with a smile. Cas always knew how to make Dean feel better, and what better way than beer and pool?

"So how do I hold this thing?" Cas asked trying to mimic the way he'd seen Dean the many times he'd watched the hunter play.

"Here," Dean leaned over, positioning Cas' hands, "Now aim and shoot."

Cas pushed the stick hard but missed the ball completely. Cas frowned as he repositioned himself.

Dean laughed gently, "Don't be so hard. Just jab the stick, don't thrust it."

"Jab don't thrust," Cas nodded in concentration.

Dean chuckled. He loved how oblivious Cas could be at times.

Cas did as Dean said, this time the ball rolled into the racked cluster. Balls shot in different directions.

"Good break," Dean smiled running a hand down Cas' back. The angel smiled at Dean's praise.

Dean went to take his shot next but got immediately distracted by Cas peeling off his trenchcoat.

Cas smirked, he'd seen Dean hustle enough pool with guys who couldn't keep their eyes off Dean. He was only copying his boyfriend's methods. 

Cas lined up his next shot and was about to shoot when Dean leaned over the angel's back.

"You're too tense, relax," Dean spoke against Cas' ear earning a shiver from his boyfriend.

Dean guided Cas' shot, helping him sink two balls. 

"See there you go. You're solids, I'm stripes," Dean smiled pulling away from Cas, "See if you can do this one on your own. 

Cas aimed his cue and shot, but the ball missed its mark by a hair.

"Close," Dean smiled as he went to line up his shot. 

Once again Cas carefully distracted Dean by slowly rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. Dean had commented in the past how hot Cas looked when he did that. 

Dean once again missed his shot. 

The game went on like this. Cas would sink a ball or two and then when Dean was up, Cas would use some innocent gesture to distract his hunter. It wasn't until Cas was slowly, absentmindedly palming his cue stick that Dean caught on. 

"Cas, you asshole," Dean narrowed his eyes seductively at the angel.

"What?" Cas asked innocently, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips. 

Dean slid his arm around the back of Cas, pulling him into a tender kiss.

"Who taught you to hustle pool like that?" Dean asked pulling back a bit.

"This hot guy I hang out with sometimes," Cas gave a half shrug.

"I need to meet this guy," Dean smirked.

"I don't know, he's kind of the jealous type," Cas teased, pressing his lips back to Dean's. 

The couple played a few more rounds, each teasing the other gently. 

Dean slipped his arm around Cas as they left the bar. 

Cas leaned into his hunter. 

"I love you, Cas, you know that?" Dean said not pulling away.

"Of course," Cas nodded, "And I love you." 

Dean didn't respond, he simply placed a kiss to the top of Cas' head.

Cas was glad to hear the softness in Dean's tone. He'd been so stressed and angry lately.

They made it back to the bunker only to find Derek and Gabriel in a yelling match.

"You couldn't keep your shit together for one night?" Derek shouted.

"I told you, I didn't do anything," Gabriel shouted back.

"He didn't take off for no reason, and he's not answering his phone."

"Well that's not my fault."

"Something had to happen."

"Nothing happened."

"Whoa, hey, what's going on?" Dean asked hurrying down the steps and towards the yelling pair.

"Sam took off after their date and Gabriel won't tell me what happened," Derek growled his eyes flashing red as he gestured towards the archangel.

"Because nothing happened," Gabriel huffed.

"What do you mean Sam took off?" Dean frowned suddenly worried. 

"We got back from the date, I came inside, he didn't. I don't know where he went,"Gabriel explained. 

"I tried calling but he's not answering," Derek huffed. It was clear he was stressed.

"Why are you so worried about him?" Dean frowned pulling out his phone. 

"I'm his alpha," Derek growled.

"Whoa, hold on there cowboy, you're his what now?" Gabriel asked turning back to the werewolf. 

Derek could smell the slightest hint of jealousy. Served him right.

"Alpha, Sam accepted me as his alpha while you were slutting around in L.A." Derek snapped. 

"Why would he do that?" Gabriel frowned. 

"Why do you care?" Derek growled. 

"Cause that's my boyfriend you're-" Gabriel cut himself off. 

"Your what?" Dean asked jerking his head towards Gabriel. 

"Nothing, forget I said that," Gabriel shook his head, panic evident in his tone. 

"Gabe, it's okay, it's not an intimate thing, it's just a family bond. Derek needed a pack, so Sam and I accepted Derek as our alpha," Cas explained gently. 

"He's not answering," Dean frowned down at his phone, "What happened?" Dean demanded, looking at Gabriel.

"Nothing," Gabriel huffed. 

"Did things not go well?" Cas asked, taking a more calm approach. The problem with Derek and Dean was they were too forceful and headstrong. 

"No, it went well. A little too well, if I'm honest," Gabriel shrugged. 

"Too well?" Dean asked curiously.

"I enjoyed myself, and Sam, a lot," Gabriel shrugged dropping his eyes in embarrassment.

"Wait, you're falling for Sam again?" Cas asked with a hopeful look. 

"I dunno, maybe?" Gabriel shrugged.

"You didn't remember him?" Dean asked. 

"Not like he was tonight. I remember the sarcastic asshole I locked in a time loop. Tonight he was... endearing and sweet, and gentle," Gabriel answered. 

"So then why did he take off?" Dean frowned.

"I told you I don't know." 

Just then the bunker door opened and Sam walked in.

Derek immediately smelled the sadness and frustration he was feeling along with the saltiness left behind from his shed tears.

"Where'd you go?" Dean huffed.

"For a walk, I needed to clear my head," Sam answered simply.

"You couldn't reply to a text?" Derek snapped holding up his phone.

"I left it in the car, sorry," Sam apologized. His tone was flat. 

"You okay?" Derek asked even though he knew better.

"I'm just really tired, I'm gonna head to bed," Sam said stepping past the group.

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. Nothing he said would help, in fact he was sure he'd only make it worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel date! Let me know what you think! Next chapter is gonna have some Stiles for you guys... 


	22. Someone else

The rain poured down over Stiles as he walked through the familiar streets. It was late and no one was on the roads. He paused in front of the familiar house. He'd stayed many a nights at this house. 

"Stiles?" 

Oh that familiar voice.

Stiles looked up to see Scott walking towards him.

"Scott," Stiles forced a smile. 

"You're okay, thank god. What are you doing here?" Scott asked pulling Stiles into a hug.

Stiles didn't hug back.

"I'm here on business," Stiles answered simply. 

"Where's Derek?" Scott asked glancing around as if he would be close by.

"Derek?" Stiles frowned. How did he know about Derek?

"You two are still together right?" Why hadn't Derek called to let him know Stiles was okay?

"Uh, no, actually," Stiles shook his head. 

"What? What happened?" Scott frowned. 

"He found someone else," A new voice spoke up.

Scott looked over to see a guy walk up. He had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Someone else?" Scott scoffed, "What happened to you being Derek's mate?"

"I may be his, but he's not mine," Stiles shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Ready, Winchester?" The guy asked turning to leave.

"How long are you in town?" Scott asked hurriedly.

"Just for the night," Stiles answered. 

"Meet us for lunch tomorrow," Scott spoke up again.

"I would, but I can't," Stiles shook his head, not bothering to give a reason.

"Malia will want to see you, it's been almost two years, Stiles," Scott begged.

Stiles was about to reject him again when the brunette next to him piped in.

"I think that's a great idea." The guy gave Scott a charming smile.

"Why don't you come by Derek's old loft around eleven," Scott smiled back.

"Sure," Stiles agreed, grabbing the blue eyed guy's arm, pulling him down the road. 

The rain had let up by this point. 

Once Stiles was sure they were out of earshot he turned to the demon, "What the hell Kai?" 

"How much suspicion do you think would arise if you didn't agree to stay? Asmodeus needs the Winchesters to remain as clueless as possible, so when he says he wants you sighted in Beacon Hills, he also doesn't want to alert the hunters that you're not you. Just that you were here of your own free will. If they're chasing you, they're not stopping Asmodeus," Kai responded.

"This seems like an awful lot of work to release a few hellhounds," Stiles huffed.

"The Shedim are far beyond some hellhounds. They are the only creature that can enter heaven other than Fenris, whom you killed," Kai spat.

"Yeah yeah, I know the story," Stiles waved a bored hand. 

-

Derek laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He wasn't sure the last time he had a decent nights sleep. Probably before Stiles left.

He tried to reach out with his mind, searching for the mate bond, but it wasn't there. Nausea bubbled inside him at the thought of what that asshole had done to Stiles.

Just then his phone rang. It was almost midnight, who would be calling this late? 

Derek looked to see Scott's name. Derek was in no mood to fight with the true alpha, but something in him said this wasn't about Lydia.

"Hello?" Derek snapped into the phone.

"Derek, I don't know where you are or what you're doing, but you might want to get here, like now," Scott's tone seemed anxious.

"Scott you're a day's drive from here," Derek huffed.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure Stiles just showed up in front of my house." 

Derek bolted up, "What?" 

"I'm not sure if it was actually him but-"

"Okay, hold on, let me get the rest of the pack," Derek rushed into the main room and let out an ear piercing whistle. Within minutes everyone had gathered in the main room.

"Scott found Stiles," Derek said, putting the phone on speaker before setting it in the middle of the table.

"I think it was him," Scott said.

"What do you mean think?" Dean snapped.

"It looked like him and smelled like him, but he didn't act like him," Scott explained. 

The group shared concerned glances. 

"Did you talk to him? Did he say anything?" Derek asked. His wolf was itching under his skin. 

"Yeah, I mean, not much, but he seemed distant, like he didn't care I was there," Scott said.

"Maybe he didn't, he hasn't seen you in over a year," Dean said, candid, earning a scowl from his brother. 

"No, it was more than that, and he was..." Scott paused.

"Was what?" Sam pressed.

"With someone else, another guy," Scott finished. 

"Tall? Kinda looks like an evil colonel Sanders?" Dean asked.

"No, this guy was younger and they were together, like together together," Scott clarified.

All eyes turned to Derek, who tensed. 

"You're sure?" Sam frowned, that didn't seem right. 

"I asked about Derek, he said he'd moved on, that he might have been Derek's mate, but Derek wasn't his," Scott's tone was sympathetic. 

Derek gripped the edge of the table harshly. 

"Did he say why he was there?" Cas spoke next.

"He just said, on business, I asked him to come by tomorrow. He said no, but his...friend...said he thought it would be nice to see everyone," Scott hesitated when addressing the guy with Stiles. 

"Okay, listen to me, we think he might be a demon and the guy with him probably was too, so I'm going to send you a picture of a sigil, okay? And I want you to trap them inside this sigil until we get there. We'll leave immediately," Sam spoke picking up Derek's phone, "Do not let them see the sigil. They'll know what it is. Stiles is smart so you'll need to be smarter. Holy water will hurt them without doing any damage to Stiles. Do not let them leave, do you understand?" Sam's tone was calm but serious.

"Yeah, I can do that," Scott answered. 

Sam hung up the phone, "Okay, we need a game plan and fast," he said looking around the table. 

Derek looked like he was going to wolf out any second. 

"Derek," Sam spoke calmly, making his way to the alpha. 

Derek didn't look up. He was too busy trying to keep himself calm. 

"Listen to me, Stiles is not in his right mind right now, okay? We're gonna get him back, but I need you to be okay," Sam recalled a conversation they'd had about how a pack worked. He was technically Derek's pack member and physical touch was always a good thing between pack members. 

Sam placed a hand gently on Derek's shoulder.

Derek finally looked at Sam, his eyes changing between red and green. 

"We're gonna fix this, I promise," Sam's heart remained steady. He truly believed that. 

Derek nodded. His eyes settled back to their sage green color.

He would do whatever necessary to get Stiles back, demon or not.


	23. I need you

The bunker was silent. No one knew what to do or say. They needed a plan and they needed to hurry.

"I thought you guys said he couldn't be a demon?" Lydia spoke up finally.

"It shouldn't be possible, but we don't know what all Asmodeus is capable of, so we need to be prepared for anything," Cas answered.

"We need to have a plan for when Asmodeus comes for Stiles, cause he will," Sam spoke up next.

"We need something that can kill him," Dean huffed. Derek could smell the stress radiating from the hunter.

"Well unless we find the colt, magically fix the lance of Michael or find a spare archangel we're screwed," Sam responded. He smelled less stressed.

"Wait, what if we lure Asmodeus here and trap him in a devil's trap. I can scour Gabriel's memories about what Asmodeus did with his grace. Gabriel can walk into hell and get it, while Asmodeus is trapped. Then once Gabriel is fully charged again, he can take him out," Cas offered. 

"Would that work?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know how long a devil's trap will hold him, but it's doable," Sam nodded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay hold on, I'm not supposed to be getting involved," Gabriel piped in then.

"Gabriel, please." Sam looked at the angel with pleading eyes.

"No way, I'm staying out of this," Gabriel shook his head.

"We can't do this alone, we need you," Sam begged, "Gabriel I need you." 

Derek heard Gabriel's heart pick up. He also smelled of confusion.

"I can't," Gabriel shook his head. 

"Listen here you-" 

"Dean, stop," Derek snapped. Gabriel would cave, but not if they pissed him off. Derek tossed Sam a look that said 'keep going'.

"Look, I know you're not one to get tangled in the affairs of heaven and hell, but this isn't the apocalypse," Sam said stepping around the table and towards the archangel.

Gabriel swallowed anxiously as Sam advanced towards him.

"This is my little brother, I know that you hate him for what he did to you, but he's under the control of Asmodeus. He made a deal to save someone he loved, not realizing that he would be answering to a prince of hell. Now he's out there, and he needs me, but I can't do this alone. I need you. I know that might not mean anything to you, because I don't mean anything to you, but you mean the world to me. I swear I won't let anything happen to you. I'll go get your grace myself if you can get me into hell. Cause I'd go to hell and back for you, Gabriel. I'm just asking for your help, please," Sam pleaded, carefully pulling Gabriel's hands into his.

Gabriel looked down at their hands. He was torn. He couldn't deny he'd been feeling things towards the hunter, but he didn't want to. 

"Sam, I'm not the guy you were with, I don't have the memories of us that you do," Gabriel spoke sympathetically. 

"So go into my memories, like Cas did with you," Sam said suddenly.

"Of course, why didn't we think of that before?" Cas spoke up.

"You're sure? It won't be pleasant," Gabriel frowned. He couldn't deny he was curious about their supposed past.

"I can handle it," Gabriel nodded.

"Wait," Derek stepped forward taking Sam's hand, "I'll take as much of the pain as I can." 

Sam smiled appreciatively giving Derek's hand a squeeze. 

Gabriel carefully placed his hands on Sam's head.

Dean, Cas, and Lydia watched as Sam cried out. Derek grit his teeth as he pulled some of the pain. 

Finally Gabriel released Sam, his eyes wide.

Sam slumped into Derek a bit as he regained his balance. 

Sam looked at Gabriel with tired eyes. Had it worked?

Gabriel stepped forward pulling the hunter into a tight embrace. 

"I'm so sorry, baby," Gabriel spoke into Sam's hair. 

Relief flooded Sam, it worked. Gabriel remembered. 

"I'm so so sorry," Gabriel repeated.

"It's okay, Gabe, I'm just glad you remember," Sam sighed melting into Gabriel.

"So you with us?" Dean asked.

Gabriel pulled back from Sam, "Hells yeah." 

Sam smiled tiredly. He'd missed Gabriel so much.

"This just might work," Dean said thoughtfully.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling," Lydia spoke up suddenly. 

"We know, the plan's not perfect, but-"

"No when Lydia says she has a bad feeling, that means something is going to happen," Derek said perking up a bit. Taking Sam's pain had worn him out.

Suddenly Lydia went catatonic. 

"Lydia?" Dean snapped his fingers in front of her face, nothing. 

"Lydia," Derek said, concern dripping from his tone. He laid a hand on her shoulder. 

She jumped at the contact, blinking at the alpha. 

"You said something is gonna happen, something like what?" Cas asked. 

She looked at Dean, "You're gonna die," she said, her voice shaky.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Okay, can we go?" Dean huffed. He obviously didn't believe Lydia.

"Dean," Sam spoke up with a worried expression.

"Come on, Sam, I'm not gonna die," Dean scoffed.

"Dean," Derek spoke up next.

"Are your feelings always right? Like one hundred percent of the time?" Dean asked turning to the red head.

"No, not exactly," Lydia answered, "But-"

"There, see? I'm not gonna die. Now can we please go get my brother," Dean snapped.

"Dean," Cas put a hand on Dean's arm, stopping him from walking away. 

"I'm not letting a 'bad feeling' derail this, now get your asses going or I'm leaving without you," Dean barked.

The rest of them exchanged knowing glances.

"Gabriel should stay here, he's weak after going through Sam's memories. Sam you should stay too, look out for him and Lydia, you guys can get everything ready here. Derek, Dean and I will go get Stiles," Cas spoke. He knew there was no sense in arguing with Dean right now, he would just keep careful tabs on his hunter, not that he didn't anyway.


	24. Hypocrite

Stiles knocked on the door of Derek's old loft. Peter lived here now, that much he knew, however, he didn't know that more than Scott, Peter, and Malia awaited him inside.

"Stiles," Malia smiled cautiously when she opened the door. 

"Hey, Lia," Stiles gave a fake smile as he stepped into the familiar loft. The last time he'd been here he'd had a panic attack about his possession of the nogitsune, this time though, he was unfazed by the memories.

"Stiles, look at you," Peter smiled walking towards the hunter.

"So you're part of Scott's pack now?" Stiles asked looking at the ex alpha.

"I help when he needs it," Peter answered simply.

"Where's Lydia?" Stiles had expected her to be there.

"She's not here," Malia answered. She was watching Stiles with curious eyes.

"So who's your friend?" Peter asked then, gesturing towards the demon behind him.

"Kai," The demon smiled extending a hand towards the werewolf.

"Derek didn't work out I hear," Peter said ignoring Kai's hand.

"Gonna give me some long speech about how I should give him a chance?" Stiles asked boredly.

"I'm guessing that would be inconsequential," Peter gave a curt smile, "How about you make yourselves comfortable. Pizza should be here soon." 

Stiles let out a sigh, but Kai pulled him towards the couch. As soon as the two of them took a seat, Scott's phone rang.

Scott stepped away as he answered it. Stiles watched carefully as Scott spoke quietly into the receiver. He tossed a few glances towards Stiles. 

"You know, it's been great seeing you guys, but we should really get going," Stiles said standing. He knew Scott well enough to know something was up. He'd spent two years of his life with the guy. He knew when he was lying and he knew when he was up to something, and right now he was up to something. 

Kai obviously understanding Stiles, stood up to follow him to the door, but seemed to be stuck.

"What the?" Kai looked around confused. 

Peter cut off the lights to reveal a devils trap glowing around him.

"Black light paint," Scott smirked putting his phone away.

The lights came back on then. 

"Guys, it didn't hold Stiles," Malia pointed out. 

Indeed Stiles had walked through the trap with no trouble.

Stiles laughed, "I'm not a demon, Malia." 

"You're not Stiles either," Scott frowned, panicking. 

"Technically I am," Stiles shrugged, turning to face Scott. 

Peter took the opportunity to grab a cast iron bookend of the nearby shelf, knocking Stiles unconscious.

"Peter," Scott gaped at the werewolf. 

"What? They said don't let him leave. He cant run off of he's unconscious," Peter shrugged.

-

Derek sat silently in the back seat of the impala. They'd been on the road barely three hours and the uncomfortable silence between Cas and Dean was deafening.

"Cas you reek of irritation and worry, Dean you reek of annoyance and stress, would you two just talk already. I'm choking back here," Derek huffed.

Dean visibly tensed while Cas glared at his boyfriend, neither saying anything. 

"No, yeah, you both make a really good point," Derek rolled his eyes.

"What do you propose I say, Derek? Dean's not going to listen to me, he never does. He thinks he's invincible and so he ignores all signs of danger and proceeds to be as reckless as possible," Cas snapped in irritation.

"You know Cas' problem, Derek? He worries too much. We live a dangerous life, if I turned tail every time my life was at risk, the world would have ended, three times over. Also he's a hypocrite," Dean sneered.

Derek leaned his head back with a groan.

"Dean's the hypocrite, if Lydia had claimed I was the one going to die, he would have locked me in the bunker's dungeon. And maybe he should worry a little more. This is a dangerous life, I get that, but he treats it like an everyday desk job," Cas snapped back.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to go to such lengths, such as locking him in the dungeon, if he didn't make stupid decisions that almost get him killed. I know what I'm doing, I'm careful. He doesn't think. He says I'm reckless, well if that ain't the pot calling the kettle black," Dean scoffed.

"You're careful, Dean? Really? Says the guy who is ignoring the direct prophecy of his death," Cas snapped turning to face Dean.

"She's not a prophet, Cas, she's a banshee," Dean snapped back.

At least they were arguing directly now. 

"Yes a banshee, a harbinger of death. Do you what know the definition of harbinger is? Something that foreshadows a future event or gives and anticipatory sign of what is to come," Cas spoke in a condescending tone. 

"She said herself, she's not always right," Dean huffed gripping the steering wheel tighter. 

"That doesn't mean you risk it, Dean."

"So what I'm just supposed to sit on my thumbs while my brother is running around as some Demon's bitch?" 

"Your problem is control, you always have to be in control of the situation. You can't trust us to see this through," 

"This ain't about trust, Cas. This is about me not sitting back while the people I care about risk their lives because there's a chance I might get hurt," Dean shouted. He was clearly getting more riled up.

"It's not about you getting hurt, it's about you dying. If you die, that hurts all of us," Cas shouted back.

"I understand your concern, I do, I get it, but I've died before, it ain't nothin' new," Dean calmed his tone down a bit. 

"One of these says you aren't gonna come back," Cas' voice broke.

Dean remained quiet for a moment, before speaking again, "I'll be alright, Cas, I promise." 

Cas turned, looking out the window. He didn't want to have this conversation anymore. Dean was too stubborn, and Cas was gonna be the one to suffer for it.


	25. His soul

Stiles woke to find himself tied to a chair. He let out a frustrated huff as he saw Scott, Malia, and Peter standing in front of him.

"Oh, thank god," Scott sighed when he saw Stiles was awake.

"What's the meaning of this?" Stiles asked looking down at where he was bound to the chair.

"Well the devil's trap didn't work on you," Scott shrugged.

"Yeah, the black light paint, very clever. You know Scotty, you and I both know no one in this room is smart enough to have thought of that, so...when are my brothers getting here?" Stiles asked.

"They should be here shortly," Scott answered trying to not be offended by Stiles' words.

"What happened to you?" Peter asked then, frowning at the hunter.

"I made a deal with the devil," Stiles shrugged, "Well actually, it wasn't the devil, Lucifer is still tucked away in his cage, it was just some random demon," Stiles corrected himself.

At that moment there was a knock at the door.

Malia growled as she caught the familiar scent of the hunters.

"Malia," Scott said in a warning tone as he opened the door.

Derek walked in with Cas and Dean behind him.

"Stiles," Dean spoke with a relieved sigh.

"Hello, big brother. Where's Sammy?" Stiles asked in a flat tone.

"Taking care of Gabriel," Dean said with a slightly accusatory tone.

"Right, the whole memory thing, yeah," Stiles nodded. He didn't show the least bit of remorse. 

Derek stood uncomfortably off to the side.

"Hiya, Cas," Stiles looked to the angel.

"Stiles," Cas' voice was sympathetic.

"What Derek, no hello?" Stiles asked looking to the alpha next.

Derek remained unmoved and didn't respond.

"No that's fine, stay silent, not like I saved your life or anything," Stiles shifted against the bindings uncomfortably.

Derek flinched at Stiles' words.

"What the hell Stiles?" Dean snapped, "What's wrong with you? Scott said you're not a demon, so what the hell is it?" 

"I'm me," Stiles shrugged.

"Bullshit," Dean growled dropping his bag. He pulled his knife out and stepped towards his brother.

Stiles sighed, "Yeah, come on, do all your little tests."

Dean carefully cut the top of Stiles' hand with the silver blade. No reaction. He pulled out his flask of holy water, splashing Stiles. Nothing. 

"Dean," Cas stepped forward, "Does he remind you of anyone?" Cas asked shucking off his coat.

Dean frowned.

Cas rolled up one of his sleeves before it occurred to Dean what Cas was talking about.

"Sam when he lost his soul," Dean nodded.

"This is gonna hurt," Cas said as he approached Stiles.

Derek looked away as Stiles cried out in pain.

"What's he doing to him?" Scott asked stepping forward, concern on his face.

"He's checking for his soul," Dean answered. 

Cas pulled away then, turning to Dean with a sad look. 

"Damn it," Dean huffed.

"What does that mean?" Malia asked.

"He's soulless, which means, the thing that makes human's good and gives them emotions, like sympathy and regret, is gone," Cas explained pulling his coat back on.

"You guys get anything out of this dickbag?" Dean asked turning to the demon that was gagged and tied to his own chair within the circle.

"He wouldn't say anything," Scott shrugged.

"You have to know how to make them talk," Dean said, yanking the gag off.

"I won't tell you anything," Kai sneered.

"See I think you will," Dean smirked as he pulled the demon blade from his coat. 

"Cause if you don't, I'm gonna take my time killing you, understand?" Dean swiped the blade slowly along the demon's cheek. The demon let out a cry.

"Good, so here's what I want to know, A, where my brother's soul is, B, where Gabriel's grace is and C, what is Asmodeus planning," Dean listed.

"I'm not telling you," Kai growled.

Dean poured a bit of holy water on the demon blade before stabbing it into the demon's hand. Kai let out a loud yell as the blade burned and seared in his flesh.

"Let's start with Stiles' soul," Dean said removing the blade.

"I don't know, he put it in a box, but I don't know where the box is," Kai panted. 

"What about the grace?" Dean asked next.

Kai hesitated so Dean stabbed the other hand.

"In his throne room," Kai yelled around the pain.

"There we go, now we're talkin'," Dean smiled condescendingly. 

Kai glared at the hunter.

"What is he planning?" Dean asked next.

Kai remained silent.

"You might as well just tell him. He's not gonna stop until you do," Stiles piped in then, looking bored. 

"Tell me what?" Dean asked looking at Stiles.

"About the Shedim," Stiles spoke as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Shedim?" Dean frowned looking at Cas, who looked horrified.

"They were created by Lucifer. He was tasked with creating a creature that would guard the gates of heaven, but Lucifer was angry at our Father for creating humans. He was jealous and angry when he made the Shedim, which resulted in them being evil. God was furious and cast them to hell in their own special cage. Once again angry, Lucifer corrupted Fenris who had been created to protect the gates upon Lucifer's failure. Other than Fenris, the Shedim are the only creature that can enter heaven," Cas explained. 

"Okay, so what is Asmodeus planning on doing with them?" Dean asked looking at Stiles.

"Releasing them, obviously," Stiles answered. 

"You killed Fenris, so now he must want to unleash the Shedim to finish his job," Cas nodded understandingly. 

"Oh not only that, but he plans to release them into heaven and wipe out the entire angel race," Stiles added.

"I'm sorry, angels? Fenris? Are we serious?" Peter spoke up then.

"Who are you?" Cas asked turning to the previously silent werewolf.

"Peter, that's Peter," Stiles answered.

"The lunatic uncle?" Dean asked looking to Derek who gave a small nod.

"Look, Dean this is all super fun, and very exciting, but can you untie me?" Stiles huffed. 

"Sorry, Stiles, I don't trust you," Dean shook his head.

"There's a shocker," Stiles scoffed. 

"Do you know where' Asmodeus's throne room is?" Dean asked, ignoring Stiles' previous comment.

"He's got shop set up in the asylum still, he didn't move it after taking it from Crowley." Stiles answered.

"Then looks like your work here is done," Dean said before thrusting the knife into Kai.

Scott looked to Stiles, waiting for a reaction.

"Wasn't that your boyfriend?" Scott asked.

"Really, Scott? He was a demon," Stiles looked at the alpha with a disapproving scowl.

"But he said..." Scott trailed off, confused.

"He was trying to keep from blowing our cover," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"What cover?" Cas frowned.

"Asmodeus wanted me sighted here, hoping you guys would come after me, only I was supposed to be long gone by now, so I'm sure I'll be hearing from him shortly," Stiles shrugged.

"Well you're coming back with us," Dean snapped pulling out a set of handcuffs.

"You know I can slip those Dean," Stiles smirked.

"Not if I tighten 'em," Dean smiled back.

Stiles smirk faded as Dean and Cas stepped towards him.

Derek remained unmoved at the side of the room. It was hard to be around Stiles like this, he was too much like void stiles, except this time, it was Derek's fault.


	26. Alright

Sam looked up to the sound of the bunker door. Cas walked in followed by his brothers. 

"Where's Derek?" Sam asked noticing the absence of the werewolf.

"He's getting the stuff out of the trunk," Cas explained. 

Sam was surprised that Derek wasn't glued to Stiles' side, despite the lack of soul. 

"What the hell is she doing here?" Stiles asked frowning past Sam.

"Stiles," Lydia smiled walking into the main room.

"She's with us now.  She's been helping," Sam answered.

"Helping what? Find dead bodies?" Stiles snorted. 

"Trying to prevent them actually," The redhead said, looking pointedly at Dean.

"I'm not going to die, Lydia," Dean rolled his eyes.

"I disagree," Lydia snapped at the oldest Winchester.

"You're going to die?" Stiles asked looking at Dean.

"No."

"Yes."

Dean and Lydia answered at the same time.

"Dean's too stubborn to acknowledge it," Cas snapped.

"Eh, I don't see the big deal. Not like it's the first time," Stiles shrugged.

"You're soulless, you don't get a say," Cas snapped again, this time at Stiles.

"I'm not gonna die," Dean was getting really tired of saying that.

"If Lydia said you are, you more than likely are," Stiles shrugged.

"See, Dean," Cas glared at his boyfriend. 

"He said 'more than likely'," Dean pointed out, once again dismissing Cas' concern.

Before Cas could respond, Gabriel walked in. "Hello boys," He greeted with a smile. The smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw Stiles.

"Why is Stiles in cuffs?" Gabriel asked glancing at Dean.

"Asmodeus took his soul, so we're taking precautions," Dean answered.

"Sam got to walk around for a year without them, I guess we know who your favorite is. I would say I'm hurt, but..." Stiles smirked taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Yes, well he wasn't working for Asmodeus," Dean rolled his eyes. Even soulless, Stiles was a sarcastic asshole.

"Where's wolverine?" Gabriel asked then, glancing around as if to spot the alpha.

"Guess he's still in the garage," Dean answered glancing at the bunker door.

"I'll go check on him," Sam said making his way towards the stairs.

 

Derek opened the trunk as Cas and Dean lead Stiles inside. Cas had knocked Stiles  unconscious with his angel mojo, much to Derek's relief. It was easier to sit in the back with a sleeping Stiles. He'd come to a few times, only for Cas to knock him out again, however the last time they were only ten minutes out, so they let him be. Derek felt like a caged animal. Stiles wasn't himself, he was, well, soulless. He didn't care that Derek was there, he didn't seem to care about Derek at all, and it hurt. It hurt him and it hurt his wolf. He'd spent weeks missing Stiles and yet the man couldn't have cared less. Derek knew it wasn't Stiles' fault, he had no soul, literally. In fact if anyone was to blame, it was Derek.

Derek gripped the edge of the trunk, he knew he needed to get inside so they could get their plan into motion, however he didn't want to be anywhere near Stiles. It hurt too much. He reminded him of void Stiles. Obviously he wasn't trying to kill everyone, but the empty look in his eyes, and the lack of emotion in his tone when he spoke, it was all too familiar.

The door to the garage opened and Sam stepped in, "Hey, you alright?" Sam asked.

Derek must have been taking longer than he realized. He opened his mouth to lie, but this was Sam, he'd just spent several days with the man he loved not remembering him and hating him. He would understand.

"Not really, no," Derek shook his head dropping his eyes back to the bag he was meant to bring inside.

"Stiles?" Sam asked, though he already knew.

Derek only nodded.

"He'll be alright," Sam assured the alpha.

"It's not that, I know he will, I just...I can't even stand to be near him right now. He's not Stiles, he's...he's..." Derek trailed off his grip on the impala tightening.

"Soulless," Sam finished.

"It's more than that," Derek shook his head.

"How so?" Sam asked curiously.

"He reminds me of when he was possessed, it's not nearly that bad, thank goodness, but...the way he doesn't care...the way he's so dismissive of everything...it's too familiar. I watched as he hurt people without a single hesitation and now, he may not be doing the hurting, but he doesn't care if someone else is either. I fought so hard to save him last time and yet, this time...it's my fault," Derek's closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"Derek, this isn't your fault," Sam took a step towards the werewolf. He hated to see Derek like this. He reminded him of Dean. Always the first to take the blame. 

"He made a deal to save me, if I had just been more careful, this could have been avoided," Derek shook his head. He'd been so concerned with keeping Stiles safe, but in the end, Stiles ended up hurt in a much worse way. 

"Listen to me, there is nothing you could have done to prevent this. Does it suck? Yes. Does it hurt? Like hell. But we will fix this. Look at Gabriel. I thought for sure I'd lost him for good. Stiles has been through a lot, and he'll go through a lot more, you just have to be there to help him, to help all of us. I know it's hard, trust me, I get it." Sam put a hand on Derek's shoulder.

Derek looked up to meet Sam's bright green eyes. They had been so clouded and tired the past few weeks, now there was a new light to them. 

Derek nodded. He knew Sam was right, and he did get it, he got it more than anyone else would. 

"Now we need to get this plan into motion so we can get both Gabriel and Stiles back completely, can you do that?" Sam asked his tone still gentle.

Derek nodded once again. He grabbed the bag before following Sam into the bunker.

Dean looked up as Sam and Derek walked in. Dean looked specifically at the werewolf. He could see the frustration in his stance and the stress in his eyes, those were all too familiar to him. As the alpha neared him, he grabbed the man's arm, stopping him in his tracks. He looked at Derek with a gentle stare, "Hey, you're good, alright?" 

"Yeah," Derek gave a small nod, dropping his eyes. Dean released his arm. Derek appreciated Sam's comforting talks and reassuring speeches, but Dean's concern was always more meaningful to Derek Perhaps because he wasn't one to talk about emotions and feelings, or perhaps it was because Dean seemed to genuinely care for him despite the fact that he was a werewolf and that went against Dean's every instinct. Either way he felt a reassurance he hadn't before and he needed it now, more than ever.


	27. Be careful

Derek avoided Stiles, while Dean avoided Cas, as they worked to get everything ready for Asmodeus' arrival. Sam hadn't left Gabriel's side, constantly checking to make sure he was okay. Lydia and Cas conspired together to find a way to keep Dean safe without his realizing.

"You know, they think I don't know what they're doing," Dean said to Derek as he tossed a glance at Lydia and Cas who were finishing the devil's trap.

"Wanna know what they're saying?" Derek asked, cause yeah, even he would admit their plan was stupid, and not going to work. 

"I always forget you have super hearing, do tell," Dean smiled.

"They're planning on literally locking you in the dungeon," Derek chuckled.

"What? How?" Dean scoffed at the idea.

"Cas is gonna knock you out with his angel mojo and they're going to drag you in there," Derek answered.

That pissed Dean off. He turned and marched towards the conspiring pair.

"Cas," Dean snapped, "I swear if you so much as even think about using your little magic trick to knock me out, when I come to, I will kick your ass all the way back to heaven."

Cas glanced past Dean at a shrugging Derek.

"I'm trying to protect you, Dean," Cas growled.

"By locking me in the dungeon?" Dean snapped again.

"You aren't taking this seriously. What else am I supposed to do?" Cas' tone was angry but also desperate. He was worried.

"Cas, listen to me, I'm gonna be okay," Dean softened his voice.

"What if you're not Dean? I can't bring you back," Cas looked stressed.

"I'll be careful, I promise, but you can't lock me up when my brother's lives are at stake, when your life is at stake. The most important thing right now is getting Gabriel's grace, and Stiles' soul. I won't be sidelined for this," Dean put a hand under Cas' jaw cupping it gently. 

"I love you," Dean said in a quiet tone, leaning in. 

"I love you too, Dean," Cas responded, allowing his eyes to flutter close as their lips connected. 

"This is great and all, but what's the plan exactly? Cause I don't really want to be cuffed when Asmodeus shows up," Stiles held his hands up for emphasis.

"You and Gabriel are going to the asylum to get your soul and his grace. We're gonna wait for Asmodeus to show up and hold him here long enough for you two to get back," Dean said pulling away from Cas.

"I think everything is ready, you two should probably leave now," Sam spoke then, looking at Gabriel with concern in his eyes.

"We'll let you know when evil sanders shows up," Dean nodded, "You gonna be okay without any juice?" Dean asked Gabriel.

"I've got a little stowed away, thanks to Cas, and I've got my angel blade," Gabriel nodded, before turning to Sam, "You be careful." 

Sam stepped towards Gabriel, who pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Derek tried to ignore the fact that telling Stiles to be careful was pointless, and that Stiles didn't care if anything happened to him.

-

The group waited almost two hours for Asmodeus to show up, they had made sure to 'accidentally' tip off a demon that they had Stiles, so they weren't sure what was taking so long. 

However, finally after waiting for ages, the bunker's warding lit up. 

"He's here," Dean held his angel blade at the ready. 

The warding finally failed and Asmodeus bust through the door. 

"Now, Gabe," Sam prayed quietly. 

-

Gabriel heard Sam's prayer and he turned to the youngest Winchester, "I'm gonna uncuff you, don't make me regret it," Gabriel spoke seriously.

"I'm soulless, not suicidal. I know not to piss off an archangel, powered up or not," Stiles answered. 

Gabriel nodded, satisfied with that answer, before uncuffing him.

-

Asmodeus' demon's rushed the bunker, attacking the nearest targets. 

Lydia, who had gotten pretty decent with an angel blade, took out a demon as it was about to attack Sam who was fighting off another demon.

The demons continued, they were killed as quickly as they attacked.

"Where is the Winchester?" Asmodeus asked once most of his demons were dead.

"You'll have to be more specific," Dean snapped.

"You know the one I want, he and I have a deal," Asmodeus smiled at Derek, who looked pissed.

"You're not gonna get him," Sam piped in.

"Then I'll take you instead," Asmodeus lifted a hand, but Dean pushed his brother aside causing the burst of power to connect with him instead. It threw him into the nearest wall. 

"Dean," Cas' voice yelled, but Asmodeus threw Cas back against the wall, pinning him in place. 

Next Asmodeus gave a twist of his wrist causing Dean to cough, blood spurting from his mouth.

"No," Cas shouted, but unable to move.

Sam and Derek charged at the prince of hell, but he threw them back effortlessly with the wave of his other hand. 

They needed him to step into the devil's trap they had made, but he was advancing towards Dean and away from the trap.

Lydia stepped in front of Dean quickly, before letting out a loud scream. She shoved her voice forward throwing Asmodeus back and into the trap. 

Lydia collapsed at Dean's side, "No, no, no, please, you promised you would be okay, remember?" Lydia begged. 

Cas, having been released when Asmodeus was trapped, hurried to Dean's side. 

"Dean," Cas grabbed the hunter in his arms, trying to heal him. "No," Cas' voice broke. It was too late. 


	28. Sorry

Cas held Dean to his chest, tears stinging his eyes. Lydia had been right. Dean was dead. Cas' chest tightened and the anger burned through him. He stood turning to Asmodeus who had a smug look on his face. 

"Wanna make a deal?" Asmodeus asked with a malicious smile.

"Cas, don't," Sam grabbed Cas' arm keeping him from advancing forward.

"He killed Dean," Cas growled, his voice lower than ever. 

"I know, but we just have to wait," Sam begged, tears in his own eyes.

Cas stopped, but he didn't look away from the prince of hell.

At that moment the bunker began to shake. Asmodeus was trying to break the trap.

"Gabriel, please hurry," Sam muttered. 

Derek sensed Sam and Cas' stress. He felt his wolf pull towards them, but there was nothing he could do. He took a step only to be hit with a strong sense of dizzyness. His step faltered as he reached for the nearest solid to hold him up. 

Within moments Gabriel appeared, just as the trap broke.

"Gabriel, I thought I warned you," Asmodeus sneered.

"I'm sorry to inform you, you won't be getting the same courtesy," Gabriel smiled simply as he threw a surge of light towards the demon. In a cloud of smoke he vanished. Gone, finally.

"Gabe," Sam pleaded  kneeling next to Cas who was once again holding his brother. 

"Dean," Gabriel said in a shocked tone.

"Can you bring him back?" Sam asked hopefully.

Gabriel stepped forward placing a hand on Dean's forehead. 

Dean took in a sharp breath, his eyes opening. 

Cas let out a relieved sob as he pulled Dean in closer, burying his head in Dean's shoulder.

"Cas?" Dean spoke carefully.

Cas pulled back to meet Dean's confused green eyes.

"I lost you, Dean, he..." Cas' was cut off by another involuntary sob. 

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here, I'm okay," Dean held Cas close.

"Thank you," Sam hugged Gabriel.

"Where's Stiles?" Lydia asked suddenly.

"You know how stubborn the youngest Winchester is," Gabriel shrugged sheepishly, "I heard Sam's prayer and I didn't have time to argue with him."

"Where is he?" Dean growled standing.

"He's okay," Derek spoke up then. All eyes turned to him.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I can feel him," Derek said with a relieved look.

"You can feel him? But I thought..." Dean frowned trailing off. He didn't see the point in mentioning the fact that the connection was broken. Derek knew.

"He's not soulless anymore, the mate bond is connected to the soul. He couldn't feel it cause Stiles didn't have a soul," Gabriel explained.

"So where is he?" Cas asked looking at his older brother.

"Hello boys," A familiar voice spoke up suddenly. 

"Crowley?" Sam frowned, "Stiles," The frown disappeared upon seeing his youngest brother next to the once king of hell.

"We found Crowley in one of the cells. Stiles was insistent on getting him out," Gabriel explained, waiting for the anger he knew Dean would express.

Instead Dean smiled widely. 

Stiles took a step towards Sam and Dean with a smile of his own. 

Sam gripped his little brother tightly, "Glad your back."

"Me too," Stiles nodded.

Dean pulled him in next, "I have a mind to knock you into next year for pulling a stunt like that," Dean snapped, but his tone was forgiving. 

"I know, I'm sorry," Stiles apologized.

When Dean pulled back he looked at an unmoved Derek, "Hey, Der," Stiles' voice was small and cautious.

Derek didn't say anything. He walked up to the hunter and pulled him in tight. Stiles gripped back just as tight. Derek buried his face in his boyfriend's neck. The scent relaxed him immediately. 

"I'm so sorry," Derek's voice broke. 

"What? Why? I'm the one who made the deal, I shouldn't have put you through that, I just didn't expect it to go the way it did," Stiles frowned pulling back a bit.

"I should have listened to you, I was reckless, I'm sorry," Derek shook his head.

"Well, I should get back to hell. I owe you boys," Crowley spoke up then. 

"Just do us a favor, and keep your position, Asmodeus was a real pain in the ass," Dean said patting Crowley's shoulder affectionately. 

"See you boys around," With that Crowley disappeared.

"Gabriel," Stiles said looking at the angel. 

Gabriel gave a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry about it kiddo."

Stiles shook his head, "I'll never forgive myself, I'm so sorry."

"You did it for Derek, I would have done the same," Gabriel ruffled the youngest Winchester's hair. 

"Speaking of apologies," Dean turned to the red head, "I owe you one, little mermaid. You were right, I'm sorry I dismissed it."

Lydia dropped her head, "I'm sorry I was right."

"You've got quite the gift though, I definitely think you fit in here, if you still want to stay," Dean smiled rubbing the girl's back gently.

Lydia smiled giving a nod.

"Lydia," Stiles spoke up then. Before he could speak the red head threw herself into him.

"Whoa, hey, it's good to see you too," Stiles laughed.

"You uh, should probably call Scott, he'll want to know you're okay," Derek said touching Stiles back gently when he separated from Lydia.

"Yeah, who's idea was it to involve everyone in Beacon Hills by the way?" Stiles asked turning to his brothers.

"Derek lost his alpha status when he..." Sam trailed off, "Scott helped him get it back. Lydia dreamt of Gabriel while we were there. She decided to come with us. When you showed up in Beacon Hills a few days ago, we asked Scott to trap you," Sam explained briefly. 

Stiles only nodded, "I owe them an apology. Soulless me was kind of a dick," Stiles sighed.

Derek watched as he followed Lydia out of the room. Gabriel, Sam and Cas followed behind. Dean stepped next to Derek.

"I told you you'd be alright," Dean put a hand on Derek's shoulder giving a small squeeze. 

"Thank you," Derek said not looking at the hunter. 

Dean gave a curt nod before following the others out. The two of them had a relationship no one else could truly understand. The simple exchange between them just then meant more to both of them than anyone could imagine. Dean's reassurance was something Derek needed and Derek's appreciation was something Dean needed. They both gave something to the other. Sure Dean got thank you's from Sam and Cas, but Derek wasn't one to go around thanking everyone, so when he said it, he truly meant it from a place deep within him. And Dean, he wasn't one to comfort just anyone especially a monster, like Derek. Sam was always so accepting as was Stiles and Cas, but Dean, his trust and concern would always be something special to Derek. They were each the friend that they needed. They had Sam and Gabriel as their brothers, Lydia now as a sister, and Stiles and Cas as their lovers but they had a friend in each other, and that was something Derek and Dean didn't have much of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this next chapter is probably gonna be the last one. I promise to make it a good one! 


	29. I'm not good at this.

Dean glanced around the table at everyone. Lydia and Sam were arguing with Gabriel about something, Sam’s hand seated comfortably in Gabriel’s. Stiles was going over a list of supernatural creatures he’d encountered in Beacon Hills with Cas. Derek sat next to Stiles, his arm around the hunter, taking in the sight as well. It was nice to have everyone home and safe. Dean felt Cas’ hand absentmindedly squeeze his leg. He and Cas had been fortunate not to lose each other these past several weeks. It had been hard on Dean to see Sam without Gabriel, and even harder to not know where Stiles was. Derek had kept it together fairly well, but Dean knew the struggle of being strong for everyone else. In fact, Derek seemed to take it a bit harder, what with the alpha connection thing. Everyone in the room had agreed to claim Derek as their alpha. Stiles was mated to him, Lydia knew him from years before, so she took to him easily. Sam and Cas were always the loyal ones and when Sam mentioned it to Gabriel, despite the differences the angel and werewolf had, which were a lot, he’d gladly accepted Derek as well. That left him. He knew the perks of accepting him. Derek was stronger, faster, better all around, and if Dean was ever in trouble all he had to do was call out to Derek and Derek would hear him within a twenty mile radius, that could definitely come in handy. But it went against every instinct to allow a werewolf to live, much less classify him as family, much less, let him basically marry Stiles, much less accept him as his alpha. If his dad were alive to see this, he’d have Dean’s head for allowing it. Hell, he’d have Dean’s head for dating an angel. And for allowing Sam to date an archangel. Dean didn’t want to know what John would have done if he knew Dean let Stiles be mated to an alpha werewolf. But that was just it, it wasn’t up to Dean to allow Sam and Stiles to do anything. They were adults, they could make decisions for themselves. That had always been John’s problem, he tried to control the boys, Dean included. It was always up to Dean to take care of Sam and Stiles. Make sure Sam and Stiles are okay. Make sure Sam and Stiles are safe. Make sure Sam and Stiles are fed. It was never make sure Sam and Stiles were happy, or make sure you, Sam and Stiles are safe, or okay, or fed, just Sam and Stiles. Dean wasn’t used to letting someone else take the lead on things, cause it had always been his responsibility to look after the other two. He came last, always. If there wasn’t enough food for all three, he made sure Sam and Stiles ate. On Christmas, if dad didn’t come home, he would steal something from the nearest store for Sam and Stiles. He never had anyone look out for him, sure Sam and Stiles did now, and even Cas, but he never had someone actively stress his well being before. Perhaps that was why he was uncomfortable when Lydia had foreseen his death. He couldn’t handle everyone making a fuss, and Derek understood. Derek told him what Cas and Lydia had been planning, because he understood Dean. Sure he had died, but he died saving Sam. Derek understood that Dean couldn’t sit on the side lines while his brothers fought against a prince of hell. 

Dean stood up suddenly, “Derek, can I have a word?” 

The room fell silent as Derek stood.   
“Is everything okay, Dean?” Stiles frowned. His brother seemed determined, and that scared Stiles a bit. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Dean nodded reassuringly. 

Derek followed Dean into the kitchen. At this moment, Dean was glad Derek was the only one with super hearing, cause the other room was clearly curious.

“I was thinking a minute ago…” Dean started, going for the fridge.

Derek waited patiently. He could sense Dean’s slight discomfort.

“I never said thank you for…cluing me in.” Dean opened his beer, “On Cas and Lydia’s plan.” Dean handed the other beer to Derek. “You knew the chances of her being right were high, yet you still told me what they were planning. I questioned it at first. Maybe you wanted me to die,” Dean shrugged. “But then I realized, you were looking out for me. You know the way I feel towards Sam and Stiles. You feel it too, with the whole pack thing, right?” Dean asked suddenly nervous. What if he had been wrong?

“Yeah, yeah it’s this need to make sure everyone else is safe above you. I know your brothers are the most important thing to you, and I know how I would have felt if I were in your shoes. If Lydia had told me I was gonna die and everyone tried to put me on the sidelines...” Derek trailed off. “It makes my wolf crazy just to think about. I’m not trying to compare you to me, but I think you have the same response when it comes to Sam and Stiles.” 

“I do,” Dean agreed, relieved he’d been right. “I saw how you fought to keep it together when Sam was a mess and Stiles was gone. You were there for Sam, despite your own pain.” Dean looked down at his beer. “You know, if my dad were alive, he’d have my ass for ever trusting you,” Dean shifted then. 

Derek held back the smirk. He was so much like Stiles.

“I’m not good at…this kind of thing,” Dean gestured between him and Derek, “You and I are…a lot alike. And I’m not good at thank you’s and be careful’s so I’m gonna say this instead,” Dean dropped his head to his chest. 

Derek could smell the anxiety rolling off of Dean. He wasn’t sure what Dean was getting at and it confused him.   
“I accept you, Derek,” Dean said suddenly looking up to meet the werewolf’s stare. 

Derek felt his jaw drop slightly. Dean was accepting him? “What?” Derek had to have misunderstood.

“I didn’t know how to do it in front of everyone, so I thought we’d keep this between us,” Dean shifted again.   
Derek felt his eyes flash as he put a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m not good at this either, so I’ll just say, I won’t let you down,” Derek nodded.

Dean nodded back. 

If either of them had had issues with the other at one time, it was long past history.

The two men walked back into the main room. Each one scanning to make sure everyone was okay, because no matter what, their family always came first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm absolute shit at endings so I apologize!  
> Anyway, I've started another Stiles is a Winchester story if you're interested. It's called 'Angel with a shotgun'.  
> Thank you to everyone who has supported this story! Whether you commented voted or simply just by reading it. I appreciated all of you. Your comments especially give me life, so truly thank you for those!   
> All my love!! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Just a taste. Trying to get a feel for it. I've never written a sequel before so bare with me, this may be a bumpy ride. Lol


End file.
